Generic
by Pixel-Panda
Summary: She was generic, he was eccentric. What happens when a fan is gripped by fates hands and forced into the world she has always dreamed of, like all those other cliché stories? What's the plot twist you ask? It's a secret. LXOC
1. Mom, what did you do?

A/N: Hello everyone! Welcome to my first Fanfiction. I'm going to be a good little writer and only write one story at a time, so you can all feast your eyes in enjoyment and expect weekly updates.

-Oh gross, reading that over I'm cringing at how boring I already sound! It's like grandma when she starts talking about her past, she joins in and you can only internally sob and hope it ends soon.  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note; if I had I would have included L in a ridiculous bear outfit for 'undercover' purposes.  
-Cough- I mean. Oh dem feeeeeels.**

* * *

**Chapter One:**

I was running that much was for certain. Running from what though? My thoughts spun around as I gripped at what seemed to be chains trying to drag me back. I couldn't fathom what was going on and it's not like I truly cared at the moment.

"_Was this lucid dreaming?" _I thought bitterly. No it couldn't be for the mere fact I wasn't having an outer body experience as some say, then again however they did say if you can determine you were dreaming inside a dream it counts, right? Oh lord this was making my head hurt.

_**Run.**_

That was all I could hear inside my brain right now, repeatedly, shrieking at me to keep going even when I felt like falling to sob and scream at the gravel below me. Pity overwhelmed my stomach as the desire to heave up anything that resided inside me grew.

_**I had to get out! **_Warning bells echoed around me in taunting chimes. The mental image of children surrounding a small boy clouded my vision. They circled him as they continued laughing, shrieking, _mocking_ him.

A firm ringing in my ears brought me to my sanity again, my vision coming back. _"What the hell was that?"_ I mentally screamed, confused of the situation enough as it is. I quickly dashed down to what seemed to be a dark ally.

"Ew, how cliché is this? Seriously… can my brain not think of anything better? I could of dream of dancing hippos or a giant walrus. Nope. Instead, Imah die."

I was nearing the end I was certain, my vision kept blurring and my mind kept fogging up when all of a sudden I felt like I was being jolted, my body shook and trembled when all of a sudden-

I woke up.

"Ugh…" Was all I mumbled as I rubbed the sleep from my vision, "I really have to stop watching horror movies before bed."  
I climbed out of bed, my mind trying to remember the nightmare I just had and wobbled my way to the washroom attached to my room. I quickly grabbed my tooth brush and looked through my hamper.

"Now, let's see… what did I wear the other day no one important seen me in?" I hummed to myself while going through the dirty clothes.

My family wasn't all too great in the financial department and often spent every day working their bums off to support me too. My mother had died when I was really young so it only left my father and my older brother to help pay the bills, loans, payments- all that grown up stuff I don't have to worry about for another couple of years when I decide to go out on my own.

I brushed my teeth and messily dressed in some skinnies and an oversized sweater, brushing down my brown hair. I was nothing special, nothing _radiant _like in those fanfictions where all the girls seem to be freaking gorgeous. I mean who would even want to be so perfect in the first place?

"Oh god, I do." I whimpered while looking in the mirror putting on my makeup cursing how damn generic I was.

I mean think about it, every story is the same. The pretty girl attracts the male of her dreams, they are socially awkward at first but soon develop in their 'cute' moments later on. Check.

Once the relationship picks up and it's so _obvious _to the reader, the characters then must go through denial. Check.

Once the reader finally is able to fist pump at their amazing revelation of their mutual attraction to one another… they kiss.

They, _kiss._

Well hot damn, grab me some lube and let's get at it. They _**kissed.**_

Jesus, if it took me a hundred, long chapters to even say a simple: "Let's go on a date!" which might I add- no one seems to do anymore because it's so _mainstream_. I would hope some epic coitus is at the end of it.

Yes, I did just say _'Coitus', _problem?

I huffed, wishing my life was a manga but realised that day would never come. I walked out of the bathroom and stomped down the stairs grumbling. "I'm awake!" I shouted, waiting for someone to reply to me like every mornings routine. _"Seriously, it's like Death Note… day in and day out. The same thing every day- Oh, Pancakes!"_

Smiling I waddled over to the stove and stood on my tippy toes due to lack of height and reached for a plate located in the cabinet above.

_"Heheehee, caaabinet… such a funny word…" _

I turned to set my plate down and saw one of my Death Note volumes lying smack dab in front of me on the table.

"Huh, I don't remember putting _you _here…" I muttered picking it up.

It was volume 2, the one where L comes in, I held it, flipping through the pages as the wafting scent of 'book' drifted towards me.

"Oh L... The one time you decided to be a fail whale and you die." I sighed, humming under my breath as overwhelming pity surrounded and tugged at my heart strings. "However your derpy little copy Near should of rolled down a hill back to the sheep farm!" I shrieked throwing the book down and huffed. "WHERE IS EVERYONE DAMN IT." I stormed out of the kitchen and silence fell. Worry starting to now take its toll. "Hello…?" I squeaked out before I walked into the living room quiet as a mouse.

I turned thinking I had heard footsteps and smiled seeing it was just Derpy my Scottish fold kitten below my feet purring away. "Little ass, thought you were some serial rapist." I mumbled reaching to pick him up before a picture frame fell off the fireplace slamming against the hardwood making Derpy hiss and run off.

"What in the…" I sighed exhausted, walking over picking it up and freezing, nostalgia coursing through my veins as I gazed down to the happy smile my mother bared back at me. "Oh." Was all I could manage as I sat on the chair feeling dizzy, "I wish you were here, mom." I paused, smirking sadly. "No, I don't even wish I was here, I wish I was somewhere I could be myself and better the people around me and make change." My eyes became droopy as I curled up on the sofa and leaned my head on the armrest, watching my mother's smiling face stare back like it did all of those years before everything turned to shit, I gave into the odd urge to sleep.

Hours went by, and white light filled my vision, blinking away the blinding sight and groaned sitting up holding my head, my body was drenched and I was… on pavement?

"Whoa, how could this happen?" I questioned aloud, seeing busy people walk up and down the sidewalks. "What the-" I was cut off with someone rudely bumping into me, I was about to turn around and yell at them but I noticed they were gone. I blinked before walking aimlessly.

_"Wait, isn't there… a rule or something? When you are lost stay in one place? Or does that only apply to the whole 'forest' rule?" _I thought, dragging my feet in the scorching humid air as cold rain pecked at my skin refreshing it. With every step I took I became to panic a little bit more. My home didn't look like this, so where was I? I was sleeping earlier I thought. I looked up only to observe the people seeing as they were all Asian my eyes widened more, my breath being kicked out of my lungs, freezing.

**I know this place.**

_**Tokyo.**_

Japan.

Asians- Oh my god hello kitt- no focus!

Gulping, I smoothed down my hair. Followed the rules my father once told me. "When in doubt pretend like you know what you are doing!" I shouted fist pumping the air, only to get confused stares by old people most likely wondering who the crazy foreign lady was talking about in fluent English.

Or was it English? I can understand everyone here, so maybe I am just fluent in Japanese?

_"My god I'm a wizard!" _I internally squealed, walking with my head held high and hips swaying in most likely the complete wrong direction, but who cared at the moment- right?

That's before I looked up after hearing gasps. "Oh! Silly peasants I know. A lost stupid foreigner, isn't it amazing? Please hold onto your pictures and panties, I am simply an everyday person like the rest of y-" I was cut off realising the glares meant they were not talking about me, but the screen above.

I slowly looked up, my brown eyes widening seeing a familiar '_L' _I knew all too well. My mouth slowly falling open and only one thought came to my mind.

_ "Mom, what the fuck did you_ do!?"

**End of Chapter One**

* * *

**A/N:** Done! I know there might be mistakes and I am clearly aware of it. I do not have a beta and I wish to better myself as time moves on. I welcome constructive, mature critics. Keep in mind though I'm soft hearted and I take things far too personally.  
*Breathes* enough of that sappy shit. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of _**'Generic' **_and it was enticing enough to keep reading. Trust me; first chapters are always the hardest. I am trying to ignore the plot bunnies telling me to go in and fix this a million times to better it.  
(Even then it still wouldn't be up to par with me.)

Thank you all for reading and _please _review.  
~Pixel


	2. Sign me up!

(**A/N: **Ohmylawd… You are all so sweet! I can't believe you all reviewed so quickly. I melted inside when I decided out of a hunch to check my email at school and had seen 8 reviews, 6 favourites, and 5 follows! Not to mention all the stats of how many of you actually viewed it!

(Calm down Pixel, you will scare them away...) I love knowing there are others out and around who adore LXOC stories as much as I do, as well.

So with that in mind, I grace all of you with yet another update.

Also, **GUESS WHAT?! **I got an offer from someone wishing to be my **BETA! **I'm so excited with this news, due to I want you all to have an amazing journey reading this, as I will writing it. So it must be well done, correct? So give a big round of rape faces and applause to yours truly, **MyBell31795!**  
(Plus, I have a habit to re-read it, and then I will publish, re-read it again published, and notice SIMPLE mistakes I could have fixed but didn't notice.)  
So I hope this ends well! I want to thank you all so far and to any new readers, welcome aboard to the derp express! Buckle in because it's going to be one hell of a ride.)

* * *

** Chapter 2**

"_What kind of sorcery was this?" _I thought bitterly, kicking pebbles as I walked down the paved roads of Japan. Most girls would be having the time of their lives, or better yet, dying of a heart attack at the sight of where they were. _"The irony…" _I hummed at the thought and kept my head down, randomly perking it up to gaze around at the people walking by, hurrying like little working ants to their jobs. Sadly, the shock still lurked inside me, which indicated why I wasn't screaming and running around laughing manically.

I was sure of four things though.  
_**One, **__I was somehow in the Death Note universe.  
__**Two, **__I was talking to the picture of my dead mother about hating my own world.  
__**Three, **__There is a chance of me dying, or being bum raped if I go down any alleyways.  
__**Four, **__Who would feed my stupid cat, now?_

"Note to self, abort all alleyways." I mumbled, taking a turn down another unknown street that may or may not promise my death in the near future. A_s _the shock started to disappear, I didn't know what I was going to do. The only thing I had in my pocket was my iPhone which is the equivalent to nothing now, and my money.

"_How cliché, my iPhone and money…this is like those Fanfictions I read. The only thing that is missing is a cool shinigami, or did I have to sign up for one of those? God damn it fate, get with the program."_

I stopped dead in my tracks as I realised how negative I was being. I should be puking up rainbows in excitement. I had money, so I should be thankful I suppose. I could rent out a hotel room for a night and get some coffee, oh yes, _coffee._

I put my earphones in and blasted some music, talking under my breath along with the lyrics and started to wiggle my tiny body through the muck of people surrounding the area.

Just moments ago we had all witnessed L call Kira out, so we shouldn't be too far into the plot at all. The manga and anime were almost exactly alike, and thank the lords I had seen both of them, if not I'd be screwed. Literally, I could have wound up in an alleyway just now; resulting in my cute little face on cartons of milk.

Or do they even do that in Japan? We will never know…

I sighed, arriving in what looked to be some sort of café, I carefully read the menu with what I'm guessing was my wizard ability's and ordered god knows what.

Making my way to an empty seat in the back, I carefully sipped at the contents and frowned; my cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk and it made my head spin.

_"Oh my god what is this?! It tastes like old spoiled milk!" _I quickly stood up and looked around for somewhere to dispose of the contents that lurked within my mouth and I whimpered pathetically.

I could just picture my father scolding me if he were here, _"What did I say Emma? Don't eat before you sniff unknown contents, and if it's liquid, give it to an unlucky bystander to taste test, just to be safe." _Then he would finish with his signature wink.

_That sneaky bastard._

"Uh, miss… are you okay?" I heard a gruff voice pull me from my thoughts, making me spin around, my eyes widening. _"Ah, poop. I should have guessed fate would be butt hurt at my comment from earlier." _I guess judging by my facial reaction the man reached out to stable me, I must have looked crossed between pale and disoriented.

"Hello, miss?" He attempted again, this time succeeding.

It wasn't like I could do anything at this point; I had a mouth full of contents I was ready to spew.

Oh yeah, thinking about spewing.

I made a hurling noise before the sickly sound of liquid made contact with no doubt expensive leather shoes.

"Damn it! I just got these too!" He roared, before my vision blurred.

I awoke most likely hours later. I was lying on a very comfy plush sofa and nuzzled with crisp sheets and a cold cloth on my forehead. I sighed, sitting up and looking around. The apartment I was in wasn't anything special, nude walls and lack of decorating skills. "Someone needs to call for a makeover." I tsked in a very flamboyant voice earning a firm, _"what!" _from behind me.

Oh yeah, I forgot. I threw up on Ukita. _How_ _cute._

"Listen, I don't know who you are, but I brought you here because for one, I was concerned with your health, and two, you are going to pay me back for the damned shoes I worked hard for!" He grunted- his eyes in slits from anger, or stereotypical Asian ability. Who was I to judge? I most likely looked hysterical, a little brunette foreigner tucked away after puking on a man she hoped to work with in the near future. _"On that note, I should most likely start planning how I'm going to achieve that goal at some point." _I sighed, glancing up at him.

"I know, and I'm sorry. You see I just ended up here out of complete randomness. I don't have anywhere to go so I went to a bakery thingy because I got hungry, and then I ordered something I didn't fully understand and it tasted like chunky milk. After taking a mouth full of what I thought would be yummy, I discovered it wasn't the most appealing thing in the universe and needed to dispose of it, sadly, you spoke to me when I was in my dilemma and well, to sum up a very complex story, your shoes turned out to be my escape route." I somehow managed to croak out, wanting to tug the hair out of my roots as frustrated tears clung to my eye lashes.

"I didn't mean to puke on you; in fact I don't want to puke on anyone! I'm just an innocent little girl grasped in what seems to be fates hands who most likely won't find out what's going on for another ten chapters or 5 episodes!" I wailed over dramatically as I stomped my foot.

I guess the young officer took pity on me, and by pity I mean he wanted to shut me up due to the panic in his eyes and his flailing arms as he discovered he just made a female break down sobbing. "O-Oh! I didn't know I'm sorry! I should have confronted you more maturely on the matter you are foreign after all, correct? Your Japanese is very good!" He stuttered out, awkwardly stepping over to me and patting me like some pocket pet.

_So I __**am **__speaking Japanese, excellent…_

"I just don't know what to do!" I finished off, wiping at my 'tears'. "My parents are dead and I was shipped here like some animal!" I croaked, waiting to add the finishing touch. "I just wanted be a normal girl!" I cried, peeking out from under my fingers to see him buying into it, looking like he was in deep contemplation.

"It's final! You can stay here with me until you find a place. You do not have to worry, I'm a police officer so no funny business will go on, plus I'm always called on work so you will have the apartment to yourself half the time. Just don't burn anything down while I'm away." He stated firmly.

_ "Wow, I didn't think it would work so well or maybe he's like the other officers who just have kind hearts… too bad he will die." _I thought with slight remorse, knowing his death was slightly beneficial.

"I wouldn't want to intrude…" I started, blushing slightly, worried about sharing an apartment with a man. _"No time to get shy now stupid!" _I yelled internally to myself. _"Take the offer!" _

"Don't be ridiculous, where else would you stay? It's not permanently, until you find a job of course, however I will need to know your name and such to do a background check." He scratched his head sheepishly. "You know, just to make sure you're not some illegal alien or murderer." He grinned as he walked out to the kitchen.

_ "SHIT! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO NOW!?" _I was passed shy, I was now freaking out. _"I have no ID on me whatsoever, hell, I don't even know if I have a record in this world!"_

"U-Uh, I can't show you my ID, because I'm a minor technically for a year or two under my belt so I don't really own one yet. My parents had all that stuff but now I don't so…?" I finished seeing him freeze as realization dawned on him, hopefully that lie will cover me for now."Oh, right. Your parents, well where are you originally from? You and your parents I mean?"

"Canada." Was all I said.

I stood there with a derpy smile on my face, unaffected as he paled and face palmed.

"Of course you are." Was all he muttered and sighed, "Well, I guess we will just have to go under you promising you won't murder me in my sleep, as stupid as I feel now for inviting you in… I don't feel like many would commit crime ever since…" His sentenced was left unfinished but his face turned slightly dark. "Anyways I can swing something at the office, get you a visa to be able to work, and pull a few strings and make up maybe another ID and such, I don't know, I'd hate to abuse my power like that but maybe fate wanted us to meet. My boss did tell us to keep an eye on anyone suspicious." He sighed, glancing over.

"I promise to not kill you, if it helps any, my name is Emma. I promise you I'm not Kira, but I guess you just can't take my word on that, and I will pay you back for everything you are doing." I got emotional and hugged the man, tears in my eyes as he froze and gently hugged back. "You are like my guardian angel!" I squealed smiling and grinning then taking a step back. I wasn't going to give him my last name just in case he informed the task force of me, I would hate for Kira to kill me if the Note is still effective on me. So just Emma, will have to do.

"Y-Yeah, uh, alright, listen, the food is in the fridge, and the bathroom is right across from the guest room. Feel free to help yourself-" He couldn't properly finish what he was saying before his cellphone cut him off. "One moment…" Was all he said, before answering, I could hear a low voice on the other line that sounded frighteningly similar to Mr. Yagami's. I wanted to squeal but I concealed it all. "Oh, alright, I'll be right over." Was all he said before frowning, contemplating if leaving me alone right now was a good idea. "Listen, I was just called into work, will you be okay here until then?"

Grinning, I nodded and gave him two thumbs up. "You bet!" I grinned cheekily seeing him take his keys, wallet and such before scribbling his number on a piece of paper. "Any emergencies, call me." Then, he left me alone in his apartment.

"Oh my god, I can't believe this is happening! This worked out so much better then I once thought!" I giggled, running over to the fridge starving and still wanting to take the spew out of my mouth. "Hmm, ham, apples, strawberries, eggs- ah! Here we are…" I sighed grabbing some snacks but suddenly I dropped a slice of cheesecake on the ground, being startled by another voice, this one making the hairs on my neck stand up.

"So, I see you met one of the members on the task force already? This is getting so…_fun."_ It cackled.

Turning around, I looked up, blinking stunned and gulped, staring at the monstrosity in front of me, as I whimpered down the lump in my throat. A thick moment of silence went through us before realization hit me.

"About time fate signed me up!"

**End of chapter 2.**

* * *

(**A/N: **Hey, I guess lots of things happened in this chapter. I will even give you a hint on what happens in chapter 3. A certain detective will make a few appearances. Oh hoh hoh~

This chapter pretty much wrote itself and I hope it had enough humour to keep you enthused. I thought Ukita would make a cool candidate to room with, and he seems to be one of the most understanding and mature without being a dick about it. Matsuda would be too cliché and I quite enjoyed Ukita's character to dwell into it a bit more. Plus it makes for good drama when he mysteriously is killed off.

I would like to thank: **ChillingShadow  
isHannahish  
MyBell31795  
MeAFanfictionGirl  
HorrorOpheliac  
A.V. Jackson  
thisisianhecox**  
For reviewing! I hope to hear from more of you too, so drop down to the box below and don't be shy!

Please review! It prevents children's souls from being devoured late at night.

Love your faces, ~Pixel


	3. I just hung up on him!

**(A/N: **I started this Fic to better myself as a writer, not expecting to get such a following on it. Now however, with each one of your reviews, I grace you with every new chapter with pride in hopes you enjoy it. Something a bit selfish turned selfless!

On another note, I completely **pinched the nerve in my neck**, so with that thought in mind, picture a small brunette who resembles **Steven Hawking** to a tea as she types this up for you all. Seriously, it hurts and I'm scared if I try to pinch it back I'll become paralyzed and unable to read Fanfiction's ever again!

Speaking of which, just for you all to know, the half of you who reviewed, I read your Fanfiction's. I love LxOC stories, so to have you grace my story with positive feedback brings a tear to this cripples eye. Here's a virtual hug for you all!**)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, all rights reserved for the creators. The only thing I own is a Shinigami with an attitude problem, and a freaky little OC.**

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

Turning, I looked up. I blinked my eyes while stunned and gulped, staring at the monstrosity in front of me, as I whimpered down the lump in my throat. A thick moment of silence went through us before realization hit me.

"About time fate signed me up!"

The monstrosity looked down at me and carefully tilted his head, as if amused at the ordeal going on around him. The room we were both in that once felt large, felt suffocating now as an awkward silence fell over us, neither of us knowing truly what to do at this point.

"So… uh, nice weather we're having." I attempted, as a cheeky grin grew on my face, rubbing the back of my neck.

"You think I am interested in small talk, _human?_" It spat, like venom dripped off every word.

"Oh, right… sorry." I meekly apologised, feeling like a small child being scolded by her mother after running in the house with muddy sneakers.

"Plus, for your information, it's raining outside." He grumbled, looking away as if acknowledging my small talk was simply humiliating for him.

"Hey, listen butt head-"I started, stomping my foot threateningly on the plush carpet.

"Butt head?" It mumbled, a smirk tugging on the Shinigami's lips while leaning on its staff as if it was amused by the ordeal before I cut him off.

"-Shut up! I'm trying to be threatening! Now, I don't know you, or why I'm here but I'm a little girl trapped in Japan, not only Japan but _Death Note, _that thought alone scares me knowing I could be seen as a threat and slaughtered at any given time! Now if you don't answer my questions I'm going to go all internet on your ass and insult you so hard with racial comments you will be sobbing and butt hurt! Understand?" I huffed, panting at the tangent I went on.

"Too be blunt, no. I don't particularly understand but I can get the gist of it. Sure ask anything you want, spit fire." He finished, strolling over to the sofa and sitting down, or trying to. His bones cracked, mimicking the sound as if someone had just cracked their knuckles, it made me cringe in distaste.

"Well, you leave me no choice! I have settled insults in alphabetical order so prepare your- Wait. Did you just say _sure?" _Blinking, my mouth closed and opened like some gold fish, gaping at the thing in front of me. "Sure? Sure! That's all I get, after I prepared all my life for a moment like this, I get a cooperative Shinigami? What is this- This is bull poop! You just can't…" I trailed off, frowning, poking my fingers together, my lip hanging heavy like a kicked puppy.

The god of death sighed as he strolled over to me and quirked an eyebrow, "Listen kid. Fine, If you want some crude Shinigami I can restart this ordeal and refuse to tell you anything If you-"

"No! It's too late now! We already became friends so we have to get along! You wrecked everything, just don't think you will get away with it bud, I got a whole list of these things ready for the next time you ruffle my feathers!" I pushed him back down on the sofa and sat on the arm chair across from him, rolling my eyes.

"…Well, alright then. I'll take note." Smirking, the creature leaned back casually into the plush cushions. "What do you wish to know?" It grumbled almost as if he did this so many times that it made him sick.

"Who are you? What are you? Why am I here? Can I ever go back? Do I need an alias? What time are we in the plot?" I shot question after question towards him, not making any time to breathe or let him answer. I sat, my widened eyes most likely resembled some animal on caffeine as my brain tried to work out the possibilities.

"Uh, well. Ahem." It started, taking a deep breath as if trying to rack his old rotting brain to remember the questions. "I am Aiko, a death god." Pausing, he took a breath. "You were brought here after your years of pestering the fates of leaving your world. After your mother had _passed _we thought it would open your eyes a bit more at the fact that life cannot be taken for granted. They sent you here knowing after you experienced loss, you can experience gain as well." He drifted off, thinking.

"So, in other words, I had to have my heart torn up so I know that I'm not some super human who can save everyone here? I have to know some people have to pass on?" I finished, my eyes scanning the patterns on the floor.

"Yes precisely. See I told them you were a smart cookie! No one listens to old Aiko." He let out deep chuckles at this, the kind that wouldn't let you think of him as some sort of monster, but maybe an old relative you hadn't seen in a while and decided to go fishing with so they pester you about boys, or your grandfather you hadn't seen since the funeral, or even your father…

"_Dad…" _I thought miserably, wondering how he is getting along without me.

"Anyways to get back on track, no, you cannot go back." He said smiling,"You see, you died in your world, funny huh?" Grinning cheekily his phantom yellow eyes lit up like Christmas.

"WHAT!" I shrieked, standing unable to understand. "No! You can't do that to my father. He already lost mom!" I ranted on, tears welling up in the corners of my eyes.

"Don't fret. We killed him too." He finished.

"WHAT? HOW IS THIS EVEN BETTER- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?!" I screamed, throwing coffee coasters at his head.

"We thought it would be best for him to go in the realm where his deceased lover was. You got your wish, why not give him his?" He stared at me, silence hung over us as I dropped in my seat, my face pale.

"_That was dads wish…?" _Gulping I stared at him firmly nodding, accepting it. "Thank you."

"Do not thank me child. It was merely a day's work. I'm not on anyone's side, but if you do get yourself in a pickle, I suppose I _could _help you out." He mumbled as an afterthought, winking at me. "You do not need an alias, you are not a part of this world, but that doesn't mean you can run in front of bullets. You can survive what most humans would die instantly at, but there will be sacrifices of course. Meaning if you got shot, you will have a better chance surviving then others here, however that doesn't guarantee you won't actually die for good depending on the severity of the wound itself. Death Notes cannot harm you. However, remember little human. _Curiosity killed the cat." _Letting out a cackle like none other, he threw his head back and grinned. "My! You are… I believe at the part now that L is meeting the task force in that stuffy hotel room. He will be staying there for a week before moving from location."

I took all this information in and nodded. "Aiko, how long do you think it will be before Ukita spills the beans and mentions the 'odd crazy girl'?" I asked, gulping.

To be honest, it did scare me quite a bit. L would soon find out about me and when he did it was either a score or a penalty. I could win this, or loose this. The winning options were simple. We arrest the two killers. If we fail, not only will L die, but I will too.

"Little human, are you there?" Aiko had prodded my shoulder, snapping me out of my internal debate.

"Huh? Oh yeah! Sorry, what did you say?" Gulping, wanting to find out the answer to my question.

"I said, I cannot tell you that much. However; most likely sometime during this meeting he will report the oddness and ask for advice if it was a good idea, which Aizawa will exclaim he was an idiot, and L will want to-" He got cut off before he could finish his sentence by a ringing sound. "Well, that was quick."

"What?" I started, gazing at the phone with wide brown eyes. "Oh my god, what do I do? If I pick it up, I have to talk awkwardly to someone who may or may not determine my death. If I leave it, it will make me suspicious!" Gulping I looked at the Shinigami who just shrugged. "You are no help!"

"Hey, it could be just the milk man for all we know. I didn't say I was here to help you, just guide you." Grinning he gave me a thumbs up in hopes to encourage me.

"Oh! You are right, I'm being silly." Smiling I picked the phone up off the receiver realizing something.

_**Milk men don't even exist. If they do, I doubt they will call for delivery.**_

It was too late; before I could ditch the phone a deep artificial voice greeted me.

"Hello." Was all it said. Not polite, but reserved, almost wavering to a question but not quite.

"…Hi." I muttered, gulping. Distinguishing the voice all too well to the one I would fall asleep to while watching movies back at home.

"_Oh my god I'm talking to L. On the phone! This has to be the best day ever; minus the whole I could get kidnapped by him. He must be wondering if I'm any sort of a threat." _Gulping I waited for a reply. It was eerie on the other end, no sound of human life at all.

"Hi." It mimicked back. I couldn't help the playful smile inching across my face.

"Hello." I replied, looking at the confused Shinigami as I made 'ohmygod' faces at him and did a little jig in the living room.

"Hello." It this time mumbled back, I heard faint clicking in the distance.

_Sugar cubes._

As much as I wanted to play the game forever, I knew one of us had to break the competition.

"Hey!" I had to, one last time. It got quiet again before I heard that gentle voice.

"You are _Emma _I presume?" It had asked, boredom inching in the tone. I rolled my eyes and waltzed to my new room falling on my bed as the phone pressed lightly to it.

"Maaaaaaaaaaaybe? Who is this?"

_"Inner fangirl! Control yourself!" _I scolded internally.

"I see. That isn't important right now. What is important is how you continued to drag on the greetings, as if you were talking to an acquaintance of sorts. How peculiar…"

"Sorry, it's not every day a stranger calls to say hello." I muttered sarcastically, knowing I had to save my ass somehow. "Listen, if you need Ukita he is out right now but I can take a message, he won't be thrilled I tried to practice my Japanese on one of his buddies, but oh well." I sighed relived with myself I could make up a lie on the spot. It will help me for later when I'm questioned on being in Japan when I'm supposed to be Canadian.

"I see." Was all he replied, I could picture the wheels turning in his head as he sat hunched over a sugar tower.

"Well, congratulations for calling to inform me you can _see. _I'll be sure to include that in the message to Ukita, later alligator!" I rushed before hanging up, blinking at the phone before letting out a squeal, running out of the room and around the Shinigami in circles.

"My, so excited at just a phone call?" It cackled, quirking a nonexistent brow in my direction.

"I JUST HUNG UP ON HIM!" I said grinning and fist pumping at the same time, while also making Aiko face palm.

"Why are you celebrating this human? I thought you wanted to _talk _to L." He mumbled.

"Well, yeah but he was suspicious! So I told a really good lie and- Oh shit." Realization hit me. If L couldn't talk to me over the phone, that doesn't guarantee he won't try to talk to me in person.

"Do you understand now you foolish mortal?" He sighed, exasperated as he rubbed his temples.

"Shit! I can't call him back his number is blocked, Aiko! Do something you moronic scurry monster!" I whimpered.

"_Scurry?" _Was all it said, mimicking my use of language.

"Yes, Scurry. Not Scary. Now do something!" Screeching before I looked at the phone. "I'M SORRY BABY. CALL ME BACK-" Just at that the phone rang again, without a moment's hesitation I picked it up. I heard the same voice as before and I thanked the heavens. Giving Aiko a thumbs up, I nodded in thanks.

_"Mus well go along with it, making her believe I did it to get on her good side." _The shinigami thought before sighing as he watched the young female talk on the phone.

"Ah, greetings miss Emma. Was there any certain reason you hung up on me prior to this phone call?" Was the reply I received.

"Uh…" I mumbled, my cheeks blazing red.

"…" Silence hung on the other line, waiting my reply.

"Hey, I just met you…" I attempted in a weak voice.

"Pardon?" The voice called, confused.

"And this is crazy, but here's my number…so call me maybe?" I could hear a loud groan come from the creature sitting across the room, most likely at my stupidity.

"I do not understand what you are getting at Miss, I do have your number and I am calling you? Is this some sort of code for-" He rambled on before I deliberately shut him up.

"THIS IS HARASSMENT. GO PLAY WITH YOUR FRIENDS KID. THIS MIDGET HAS TO BOUNCE! You are shortening my nummy nummy time!" I pouted, looking at my long awaiting cheese cake.

"I am no _child _Miss Emma, and I assure you, I will not sink as childish to where you _are, _however I do believe eating can wait. I have questions for you, not Ukita." He finished.

Did he just call me a child? I think he just called me a _child…_

"Listen, I don't feel comfortable answering questions over a phone to a stranger who knows my name, for all I know you could be some serial rapist or even _Kira._" I smirked, using his game against him. "This is like some crappy survey. I'm not interested."

"But you are interested in him." I heard a voice yell in the background, before a low chuckle.

"Shut up!" I shrieked, before realizing I was still on the phone.

"Excuse me, Miss Emma, I hadn't said anything. If it is more convenient for you, we could meet in person. I will send an address with Ukita." His voiced droned out. I froze, my brain stuck at the thought of seeing L in person, at the thought of maybe even _touching _the legendary L.

"Right, sorry, fine. If Ukita delivers the address personally to me, I will meet you. " I finished sighing, giving in.

"Very well, I will give details to Mr. Ukita immediately to give to you, after you have read it, please destroy the contents. I will be waiting." Then, the line went dead.

"It all went well?" Aiko asked from behind the wall, curiosity building in his voice.

I paused before grinning, putting the phone back on the receiver. "Yeah… it went well. I'm…meeting L tomorrow." Blinking, I mumbled. "Now I have to pretend like I don't know him at all, this is going to be a _joy_." I mumbled, rolling my eyes.

"Oh, is this what you humans call a _date?" _He mumbled cheekily.

"It's not a date! It's an interrogation! Don't even start this; I am simply here to save his life. I'm putting any obsession beside to save his life. Understand punk?" I glared, shaking a fist at him.

"Say what you want…" He grinned, almost all knowingly before floating off. "Mind you, No one will be able to see me, just you… so I will be tailing along as well."

"Like I care." I grumbled, taking a bite into my cake a bit too harshly, rolling my eyes.

"Alright since you don't care, I guess I won't give you your Note." He said smugly before going off to the bathroom. "I'll run your bath, since you stink and I want some of that cake." He grinned.

"What? I get a Note- hey! I don't stink!" I tried to keep up with his retaliations but my mind simply fogged as the warm steam hit me. "Oh… a shower would be nice." I said in a daze nodding.

"I'm not done with you!" I muttered before shoving him out of the bathroom and locking the door, turning around I leaned against it, smiling. "The games are beginning." I mumbled to myself before peeling off my now crusty clothes.

_"I wonder how long until she breaks, too?" _Were the distant thoughts of a certain phantom lurking around a now empty room, gazing out the window, down below, to the lit up streets of Japan.

* * *

Meanwhile, off in the distance a certain raven haired detective sat, drinking sugar slush from his tea cup, it having been hours since the task force dismissed from his hotel for the night. They all joined their families, all except for one member particular. _Ukita._

He sat, in a turmoil of suppressed emotions, trying to figure out why he would put his life on the line to have tea with a girl who sounds like she was still in high school.

_"Still," _He thought bitterly. _"It's all too convenient, all too perfect." _He leaped like a cat out of his chair before slouching and stalking over to the wide looming window that over looked the streets of Japans night life. _"Who are you exactly, Emma?" _He frowned, resting his palm on the glass before clenching it in a fist. _"Why do you compel me so?"_

**End of Chapter Three.**

* * *

(A/N: Another chapter over! Once again I would love to thank my beautiful talented Beta: MyBell31795 for helping me out on this story. I would also like to thank all my gorgeous readers for reviewing, favoring and adding the story to their follows! Without you guys, I wouldn't update so quickly, and hey! If you hadn't dropped a review yet, don't be shy! I love hearing all of your feedback.

So, this chappy is pretty eventful huh? She finally vocally met L. It also seems L's feathers are a bit fluffled from her. Hmmm~ A start of a beautiful tragedy it seems?

A big thank you to these lovely people for reviewing!

wraysfords: **I have yet to see sinister, I heard it was good though! Thank you for your review it means the world to me**

HorrorOpheliac:** I thought a twist would be nice for a change. Thank you for enjoying it, and I did as well when I wrote it, because I'm a dork and laugh at my own jokes. ;D!**

ChillingShadow: **This chapter is a big longer, thank you for the compliments! I will keep updating as long as I get reviews to know people are enjoying it. (Regardless Id update it to improve myself, but that's top secret. ****_Shh_****.)**

MyBell31795:** Hello my beautiful beta! Yes, I loved that part in L Change the World! Bear suit + L = A dandy time.  
**  
Kairi-Ichimaru15: **Thank you for enjoying it! I updated so I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

So thank you all for reading, please drop a review and such!  
Love your faces, **-Pixel**


	4. Strangers

**(A/N: **_**  
QUESTION FOR DEATH NOTE FANS: **_So, this perked my interest, if you were in Death Note, what would your alias be? I always considered this, and my beta brought up a beautiful point, everything would be fine and dandy; until L decides to search you up and discovered you exist nowhere in the world. What are you to do then? I'm a good liar when I think on my feet, but an excuse for not existing? How does one simply not exist on record…that would be interesting for sure!

Thank you all for reviewing, I grace you with chapter four!  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, only my original characters.)**

((ALSO! If you all would like, I made a corny little trailer for this Fanfiction. The link will be included in my profile!  
Don't forget to review, you sexy beasts! :D))

* * *

**Chapter Four**

It was early morning as I groaned and finally woke from a goodnight slumber. I sat up in bed and rubbed my eyes, yawning as I replayed yesterday's events in my head. _"Geez, I feel like I'm in some weird soap opera or something." _Was all I could think about as I glanced around, trying to find a certain phantom that seemed to be nowhere in sight. "Stupid shinigami," I grumbled as I waddled out of my bedroom in just a large over-sized shirt I stole from Ukita to sleep in. "Always getting lost." I finished my train of thought and stopped dead in my tracks in the hall, smelling something delicious. "Oh my god pancakes!" Shrieking I ran forward, leaping over scattered pieces of furniture. I then gazed at the officer making breakfast. "Oh my god, you are a saint Ukita!"

He smiled cheekily and rubbed the back of his neck, "It's nothing really." Before he glanced down and observed what I was wearing, blushing he averted his gaze. "You know, I think before your meeting with Ryuzaki you should go buy some clothes…" He trailed off, as if realizing his mistake.

_ "Oh! That's right, I'm meeting L today." _I thought a bit more bitterly then I should have, I hadn't had a clue what to expect so I was a bit determined to make an impression, which sadly meant I had to go shopping. Now don't get me wrong. I love shopping as much as the next girl, but spending someone else's money always made me feel all to guilty.

"Oh, uh… I guess seeing as I don't have anything to wear." I mumbled a bit apprehensively as I stumbled over wiping the sleep from my eyes. "I'll just put on my old clothes and change into new ones when I'm there." I yawned, taking a mouthful of pancakes and made my way to the shower, cringing in distaste knowing I had to change back into my dirty most likely week old clothes.

I climbed in the nice hot water and sighed, screaming out lyrics before I was rudely interrupted by a certain _**thing.**_

"Never try out for any sort of singing competition." It cackled, the silhouette making it obvious who it was beyond the glass. "You are not talented in that department, it seems." It's voice cackled again.

"Shut up, I thought ghosts were supposed to be friendly, obviously you are nothing like Casper, my childhood lied to me." I whimpered, washing the shampoo out of my hair humming to myself.

"I am not a ghost, I am a shinigami, don't associate us with those… impostors" He grumbled before sighing. "I'll be out in the main room waiting, just be quick." Was all he said before leaving.

_ "Geez, what's his problem? He's edgy today." _I slowly made my way out of the shower wrapping myself in a fluffy towel and dried my hair, glancing around I picked up my clothes with distaste and shrugged them on, then I walked out of the bathroom door. "This is bull poop, I'm just going to have to get all prettied up again! Not to mention my meeting with this Ryuzaki guy is in a few hours." I sighed, glancing over at Ukita. "Speaking of which, Ukita, who is he? Why does he want to meet me?" I asked playing dumb, fluttering my eyelashes at him.

"U-Uh…well, you see. He just wants to interview you, y'know get some back story, h-he uh… is going to help get you a I.D and… Yeah! He is going to help make you a citizen!" He grinned sheepishly, as if I didn't catch on.

_"Wow, what a player he is. Look at him go, lying to me all rebelliously. Seriously L should really invest in good information givers." _I blinked owlishly, almost snail like before shrugging it off. "Oh! Okay, so I have nothing to fear right?" I internally grimaced, little did they know about the butterflies swarming inside my belly.

"Nothing to worry about, you will be fine." He grinned giving me a little nod of encouragement.

_ "Yea little terd, lying to me all derpish... if I was a serial killer, I'd pop a cap in yo ass so fast…" _My thoughts trailed on before I nodded then got up out of my seat, while sighing. "Well, I should most likely go get real clothes." Giving a little flip to my hand before strolling out lamely, holding the gold card he has passed to me. _"Whoa… a credit card…a classy credit card, Ukita would be one of the last people to ever attain one, so does that mean…" _I gulped, trying to regain my composure from earlier and walked out, blinking trying to find the nearest clothing store.

After what seemed to be years, I was able to find a nice store, a bit too girly for my tastes but it will have to do. I purchased the crap, knowing the huge bill wouldn't affect the pale detective too much and walked out, making my way back to the shabby apartment. Stopping at the door, I heard voices talking.

"Do you think _she _could actually be…?" It was meant with silence which only meant he was conversing on the phone.

"Well, not exactly but I don't know what to do at this point!" He exclaimed, before silence. "L-Listen, I have to go, I heard something. Everything is going as planned. Bye." He ended the phone call as I waited for a moment before entering.

"Hey! Miss me?" I grinned, my little cheeky smile on my face acting as if I totally didn't hear him question if I was secretly a mass murderer. I could hear the shinigami cackling behind me, finding I amusing.

"Just _**think**_, after this you can get your special _Note_." He whispered, almost huskily from behind me. I acted as if I was ignoring him and waltzed in the room, shutting the door behind me. "Well, I'm going to go change now, and get ready for the scariest interview, ever." I mumbled, seeing the young officer just nod and mumble agreements.

After making a certain shinigami stand guard at the door as I changed into a rather seemingly normal outfit which consisted of denim shorts, a tank top and some converse, I settled with putting my brown hair in a high ponytail before applying some make up. "Ugh, being a girl sucks dick." I muttered.

"Oh, I could only _imagine." _Aiko mocked, rolling his beady eyes. "However will you be able to live?" He dramatically droned out.

"Hey! Listen buddy. You don't bleed out of your lady parts every month; you don't even _know _the half of it!" I hissed at him, as I watched him recoil. I sighed glancing at my appearance in the mirror. "Excellent, I look good!" I squealed, for once having luck. "What do you think Aiko? The shorts are a bit small, but I wanted the lure of being _sexy _but not the whole in your face kind that makes people mumble 'slut', you know? However, the outfit also has the gist of cuteness, so it balances it out in a casual look."

"I'm sorry, I don't speak _woman_." He replied dully as he played with the paper towel role. "Translate for me, please?"

I huffed turning to him, narrowing my eyes. "Does it look like I'm trying too hard?" I finished, before putting all my girly products away so Ukita could feel a little bit okay in his testosterone habitat.

"No." Was his only reply before standing. "Can we go now? Watching you is like watching fish swim around the tank. You anticipate their next move, but after a while, it's boring."

"Sure, whatever you say. I'm the most magnificent creature to walk this world. Hah! Get it? Because I'm not from this world and I'm all magical and shit- like a unicorn… or a honey badger!" I grinned at the thoughts.

"I'm not following you." He muttered, floating out. _Damn Aiko, killing the mood._

"That's because you are not a wizard, Harry!" I winked, getting a confused expression but didn't go into any explanation.

"Last time I checked, Wizards don't buy flying squirrel footy pajamas for the hell of it…"

"You just wouldn't understand how _cool _I am." I said smugly. "In fact, so cool, I'm going to put them on and run after old people in the streets while screaming at them."

"Yes, why not get yourself arrested while you are here for not just being a suspected murderer, but-" Cutting him off I glared.

"Okay, Mister Debby Downer. You can shut up now." Huffing I exited the bathroom, letting the steam rush out while noting Ukita had already left for work. "Huh, it's like he's never here." I pouted before realizing, "Oh hey, Aiko, didn't you say you had a note for me?" I grinned, bouncing on the balls of my feet.

"Ah, yes. Indeed little human-"

"It's Emma." I muttered.

"Right, _**Emma." **_He replied peeved that I had corrected him before handing me-

An eraser.

"…" I stared down at it blankly, and I bet if I could sweat drop. I did just then. "Oh wow, Aiko. Thank you. I always wanted something to erase my mistakes, how did you know? I gushed sarcastically. "Now come here so I can rub it on you!" I laughed as he protested before swatting my hand, causing me to shut up. "Whoa, Aiko… I'm only kidding man. Take a joke! Seriously what is this?"

"You idiotic fool! Would you stop being 'funny' for one moment and actually take this _seriously!" _He hissed, his eyes now narrowing and his teeth showing, for once the relatively stoic and sarcastic Death God looking quite terrifying.

"Aiko I-" I wasn't allowed to finish before I was rudely cut off again.

"No! Silence for a moment, what you hold in your hand is the greatest thing you could have." Glaring before looking away, like a sulking child. "I pulled so many tricks out of the bag for you to be able to maintain that, I do not appreciate it being joked with."

"Come on man, it's just an-" I tried before squeaking shutting up at his deathly glare.

"It can erase _any_ name in the Death Note and bring back the dead, as long as their body remains intact."

I froze, my brain seizing as I blinked confused. _"Erase any name?" _My brain was processing quickly. "I remember this! It was from that extra chapter in manga 13, right!?" I grinned excitedly. "I can totally save L now and-"

"CAN YOU SHUT UP FOR ONE MINUTE!" He roared, "You can't just bring back anyone, you need reasoning behind it. It's not going to work magic and they won't just wake up. It will take time for their body to recuperate, hours, days even!" His voice calmed as he realized he was scaring me, his stoic composure was coming back. "That is the only difference, you hold the key now I suppose. Don't _lose _it." Was all he said before he walked passed me, leaving the small apartment. I was now gripping the eraser and staring after him in shock, questions were flying through my head. _"W-Whoa…I'm like…Jesus or something now." _Smiling and giggling I ran after him. "Hey! Wait up Debby; you can't be a downer without me!" I called after him, catching up to him down the street and smiling.

"You have to keep up with me, I have no patience, mortal." He went back to his stoic side, which I had no qualms about._"He's been acting strange lately…" _I sighed, thinking to myself.

"Hey, listen do you-" I started before I was cut off.

"Shh!" He hissed, trying to motion to something, his beady eyes seemed even wider as he tried to point at something.

"Rude!" I muttered at being shushed, and glanced at him making hand movements. "Oh! Charades I love this game!" I squealed, "Uh… let me guess, hand motions- SQUIRREL! BIG SQUIRREL, NO? UH- BADGER!" I attempted before seeing the Death God face palm.

He started to point more and more furiously at something across the street, in too much shock to say anything. "What's that Lassie? Timmy fell down the well!" I said shocked in mock horror, only to be flung to look in his direction. "What are you-!" Before my eyes widened, staring at the glorious person across the street seemingly waiting for the light to notify the people when to walk across the road. "Oh sweet potato, that's-" I paused grinning seeing the slouching man stalk forward, his old tennis shoes scuffling along the paved ground, his hands deep in his pockets keeping his eyes cast down as people shoved passed him. "Oh…" I said sadly.

"What!? I thought this is what you wanted. You are finally seeing L for the first time in person and you sound so-" Aiko ranted on but I tuned him out.

It wasn't the thoughts of meeting him that disappointed me, I was excited, but the way he _looked. _I almost pitied him, in fact if I didn't know he was the world's greatest detective I _would _pity the little bugger. He looked like a lost little boy in the swarm of people.

"He looks like a kicked puppy." I murmured, my eyes fixated on him.

"Huh? Oh." Was all Aiko said as he watched him too, cross the road. "I guess you are right. He looks lost in his thoughts." He mumbled.

"Come on! We're going to make friends." I grinned running along ignoring the calls of the Death God behind me and caught up with the detective before he could cross another intersection, he glanced over to me for a moment as if deciding I was worthy of his time or not. "Hey!" I smiled, seeing his confused expression regarding I acknowledged his presence, rather than every other man or woman around us who bluntly ignored him as they talked among themselves, treating him like an outcast. _"Poor guy must think I'm at liberty to talk to him." _Judging by the peoples looks, they thought so too, most likely wondering why a female would be talking to him at all with the way he looked especially.

Ignoring the looks I shrugged it all off and made small talk as we walked in the busy mucks of crowds. "What brings you out here on this dandy day?" I mumbled, glancing over to the awkward male.

"Nothing in particular… I'm sorry, but have we met?" He mumbled, soft spoken as always. His velvet voice droned on setting goose bumps on fire across my skin.

"I don't know… I feel like it, maybe not." I said coolly, trying to seem mysterious enough for his interest to perk, judging by his dull eyes, he was bored already.

"Yes, well. I must truly get going…?" He trailed off awaiting my name, I grinned cheekily and strolled in front of him skipping almost. "Oh, you can call me-" I attempted, before something caught on my foot, ripping my balance from underneath me as I landed…

Right on top of a trash can. Luckily not getting anything on me, but sitting on my butt looking up at an amused detective, wanting to tear up as my whole 'cool' persona flopped. Embarrassment flooding my senses, my cheeks bright red, "N-Nevermind." I stammered standing back up not knowing how I'm going to face him at the destination Ukita wrote for me on a sheet of paper that seemed to be a café of sorts.

L carefully almost hesitantly extended his hand, debating if it was worth the further conversation and helped yank me to my feet. "T-Thanks."

"It was no trouble. Now, what was your name, I didn't quite catch it." He droned on, quirking a non-existent eyebrow as he reached in his pocket grabbing a handkerchief to wipe his hand clean.

Hesitant but willing, thanking whatever god was on my side Aiko wasn't here to witness my downfall, literally I slowly mumbled my name. "My n-name is uh, Emma." I gulped, watching the male in front of me slowly go from careless, to observant.

**L's Pov:  
**  
After hearing the woman- no girls name. I was taken back. _"Was this girl actually…?"_ I slowly brought a thumb to my lips and bit down hard, as if contemplating. "Ah, it seems we did meet." I finally mumbled, staring up at the sky, impassive towards the blushing female in front of me, I quickly walked ahead. "Come along, I believe we have an interview."

I kept the petite female in my line of vision. The thought of her being Kira was absurd, she didn't fit any of the qualities. However it was the way she looked at me, _the way she talked to me. _It triggered warning bells. It was almost like she _knew _me. Not only that, but on a _personal _level. I couldn't have it, the woman's suspicions only had raised more, she was a new player in this puzzle it seemed whether she liked it, or not.

**Emma's Pov:**

I walked beside the detective reluctant, after my fail of trying to leave a good impression it only seemed to backfire, in fact the once light feeling became heavy, like he was calculating me. Sighed, I kept my head down and walk along side of him, seeing him glance over once in a while, I blinked confused but said nothing much about it. "So…where are we going, Ryuzaki?" I questioned, grabbing a hold of his upper arm as he led the way. I felt him tense at the human contact but I didn't think twice about it. _"I'll make you use to me one way or-" _My train of thought ceased as soon as it started as I heard a soft chime of a store bell, L lead us inside a very small, dainty café. It wasn't the one Light took him too in episode ten.

"Uh…" I started, walking in behind the stoic panda man and wiggled in one of the booths, seeing him do the same across from me, the only difference was I happened to sit normally and he was perched.

"Now… let's get to it." He mumbled before glancing up, a disturbing smirk dancing around his face, almost amused.

_"Awe shit." _I thought as a shinigami seemed to agree behind me as laughter filled the once quiet room, of course I could only tell the difference between the levels of sanity both players had.

_"L, you naïve little shit… you don't even know what your pride is getting yourself into." _I thought bitterly, staring at the childish face that almost seemed, behind the intellect and an appearance of a grown man, there was some _unknown_ thing about him, that couldn't just be explained by using the word: "Childish."

_ I keep slipping through reality and fantasy, and it seems no matter how hard I try to tug, I keep getting tangled. Like a net surrounding a wild animal, or a small child wrapping itself in a cocoon of blankets thinking the tighter they huddle the less of a chance there is of something getting you. Of course these thoughts are trivial to us now, but back then they meant everything, and no matter how much we try to tug ourselves back into our childish state of mind whenever we feel like it's getting too hard for us, reality rips us away again. Like a tide ripping away our flesh so we are faced with the harsh reality of who we really are under the thin layers of perfections we build up to satisfy others._

_ We're all the same in that way. We aim to please another when in reality we all have a monster under our skins that not even __**ourselves **__are pleased with, and it takes just a certain type of person in all our lives who can pull away our childish fantasies even if it's just for a minute and discover that tiny layer everyone seems to forget about._

_ No, not inner beauty… but in fact, __**sanity.**_

After all, we all become a little mad over time.

**End of Chapter Four.  
**

* * *

**(A/N: **Whoa, serious chapter is serious. I didn't expect this to end on such a level. Perhaps because I've been writing so much I decided to cut it into two parts. The meeting of course I mean, because L's Pov wouldn't be justified completely in just a little less than a chapter, so I'm so sorry this is a filler basically, next chapter you all get your loved L interrogating a stubborn girl. _***Wiggles eyebrows***_

I would love to thank my amazing Beta (MyBell31795) once again for all her hard work and each and _**Every **_one of you for reviewing, following and adding this to your favourites. It means so much!

So please, you gorgeous honey badgers. Let me love yo' faces and drop a review. Thanks again!

: **Thank you so much for reviewing, it means a lot to me! I do enjoy looking up various animals such as cats. My favourite ones to look up are Scottish folds because they are so derpy looking. I also like to look up honey badgers now because I'm a rebellious and shit, and by rebellious I mean I sit at home all day and go on my computer… /sigh/**

Mazgrl98: **I have updated my amazing reader and thank you for the compliments! I'm glad you joined the derp train on this adventure and added it to your follows. (You are very kind :D!)  
**  
ChillingShadow: **jsjss;djdhststsg. YOU ARE ALL SO SWEET. GOD DAMN IT, LET ME PET YOUR FACE. Ahem, I mean. Thank you darling! I love your review, it made me smile.**

Angel of the Demons: **Oooh! Whistle? I would totally be thrilled to sing that to L, but I don't know if he'd pick up the meaning right away due to his social awkwardness, however if he gets the gist I think his face would be: T_T…  
(That kinky detective likes it. He's just in denial. /Shot/ Thank you for reviewing!)**

MyBell31795: **Thank you so much! I always look forward on your comments/feedback on my chapter. You are such a darling, especially considering the amount of Death Note picture spam I sent you. ;D!**

animagirl: **You are such a sweetheart! Thank you for enjoying it so much, without you guys I would be here dying alone with my cats.**

Random Dawn 14: **I'm glad the story interests you, and we all have that inner hope we are pulled into another alternate dimension, maybe we are all bat shit crazy, but I think it could be a thing. ;D! If someone builds a machine for this shit, let me know. I'll put you in my suitcase with everyone else and we'd get to it!**

Kairi-Ichimaru15: **I have indeed read your LxOC story, and by golly I love it! Thank you for enjoying my story, it means the world to me!**

L-Lawliet-Ryuzaki13: **Thank you! I'm glad you can make real life connections to my character, in fact I'm honoured!**

TheAkatsukisPet: **Do not fret; the ending will have you on your toes. Thank you for enjoying it you lovely reviewer! I hope to keep you entertained on this journey.**

Thank you all for reviewing!  
~**Pixel**


	5. That makes two of us!

(**A/N: **Guess who is back with yet another update! I'm so sorry this one took a bit longer. I had so much on my plate due to high school horrors, but now I'm officially on March break so you all will get a few more updates here and there throughout the week. I'm also on my _monthly again_; do you know how horrid that is? I'm in so much pain I just want to curl under sheets and die. Thank you guys for getting me to 38 reviews thus far, the journey has just started! **Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, all rights go to original owners- except Emma. I own dat shit, oh and Aiko. Own dat otha' shit too. Hell. I own all my characters because I'm freaking gawd. **(Okay, I'm going to calm my tits now and start this mother furking chapter. Daz right.)

* * *

**Chapter Five:**

I sat in the booth staring down my ultimate crush trying to act calm and normal with a shinigami behind me, snickering his ass off as awkward silence filled the already built tension. "Sure, what are we getting down to?" I mumbled as a waitress walked up to ask us what we would have to order. I simply ordered a coffee while L ordered cake. _"Figures…" _I thought while rolling my eyes at the male.

"It has come to my attention that you are staying with a fellow co-worker of mine. I hope you do not mind too much that you are brought here today, however given the circumstances and safety all precautions must be faced." He droned on, waiting for me to cut in.

"Alright, that answers _why I'm brought here, _but that doesn't answer who the hell _you _are, exactly?" my eyes narrowed, egging on the jovial banter. L's eyes flickered a bit between I'm guessing what he would call _emotion_ yet I hadn't paid much attention to it, the male had something coming to him for sure.

_"Kehehe, how, enticing of you to confront the great __**L.**__" _A familiar ghostly voice whispered in my ear.I knew if I batted him away, it would be more then suspicious in L's line of sight so I just sucked it up and went on with it. "I mean no offence to you, strange panda looking man, but if you were me in my own circumstances, brought to Japan not really recalling why, thousands of miles apart from your home and native land with beavers and welcomed to a place to stay after having nowhere else to go. You wouldn't ask questions either and just take it with gratefulness." I sat awkwardly trying to find something of interest in the floor, my cheeks a light tint of pink and puffed out rather unattractively in my sulking stage.

"Are you… sulking?" L blinked and ducked his head to get a better look at my face, "That's rather childish."

"Oh **you **are one to talk!" I huffed, "Are you just wasting my time here? I have places to go too you know, this seems more like an interrogation then an interview! You… you… DODO BIRD!" I shrieked, slamming my fists against the table. Earning glares from people around me, as they glanced up to whisper, most likely discussing the 'rude foreigner'.

L measly tilted his head to the side and scratched his scalp. "You talk as if you are aware of my behaviours, Emma." L picked out a strawberry from his cake and stuffed it into his mouth. "Tell me, have we been acquainted before today?"

I blinked, staring at the man. _"Poop, he's onto me." _I fidgeted and mumbled. "Too be honest…"

L leaned forward more, blinking his owlish eyes nibbling on his thumb a tad bit harder than needed. "Yes?" He pressed on.

"I'm your super awesome stalker and I bow down to your shrine every night before bed, can I go now?" I stood, seeing the male still his movements before coming back to reality.

"No, I do not think that is the wisest of options given the premise, not only that but I do hope you were joking when-"

I groaned, sitting back down leaning against the booth I was seated in. "Yes, it's called a joke. Learn how to take one." The more I sat there, the more I questioned my actual crush for the poor guy. It was nice meeting your favourite character and all, but damn. This guy really _does _suck at human communication.

"Well, I do hope we can-" The detective tried again only to be cut off, much to his annoyance and my glee. The sound of chimes echoed, signalling someone had entered the café. At first I thought nothing of it until a familiar male came to view in my vision, auburn hair topped his head as he stalked towards us, a familiar cocky smirk placed upod his face. "_Where the hell are we in this damn plot? I'm so confused!" _I thought while panicking and looking down, wanting my hair to hide my face. L seemed to see the amount of discomfort- though it would be rude to call me out on it, instead he sat there like a gentleman and greeted the Yagami boy.

_Yeah right, let's get real. This is __**L **__we're talking about after all._

"What seems to be the problem Emma? You seemed to have recoiled from your earlier ways?" He mumbled, tilting his head, a smirk placed on his lips too. _"I will personally kill this man, I swear to go-"_

"Ah, so this is the infamous Emma." The older teen smiled, setting down his bag. "It's nice to meet you, we hear a lot about you from Ukita on the team." He chuckled. If I hadn't known his character I would of took it as genuine, however I knew better then to trust the second dodo bird.

"Yes, yes that is I, bow down to me mere peasants! ...Please don't tell me you are going to drone this on any longer because I really, _really _have to go." Panic started to seep into my words and the whole: "Lets meet L and have his babies" became trivial in a matter of seconds. I would have been fine but as of right now, I was not only in the plot, but I was adding onto it. This game is getting really dangerous more and more by the moment.

_"Why are you panicking Emma." _Aiko's voice hung in the air; I knew if Ryuk was around Light right now, I'd be in deep poop. _"His powers don't have effect on you…"_I wanted to punch him in the face to be blunt. What Aiko had stated might have been true, but that doesn't promise me that the psychotic pop star Misa Misa won't go after me with some rusty fork claiming vengeance.

As Aiko talked, I had witnessed Light growing tense, like he was being informed about something from an invisible being as well. _"Oh shit, oh shit. Oh shit oh shit. I need to get out of here!" _I quickly stood ignoring the two detectives calling to me, my breathing was hitching and my eyes were wide as saucers. I'm quite proud to announce I am not only human, but I am part squirrel too in the stage of panic. Fear me.

"I n-need to go!" I ran out of the café, not looking back. My chest burned and my heart hammered against my ribcage. "_**That **_did not go as planned." I mumbled hoarsely. "How the hell can I continue this, this isn't freaking rainbows and sunshine like the other fics I read! This is going to be the end of me!" I wailed, sitting on the pavement like a toddler.

_"Well, not to burst your bubble kid, but it gets worse." _He trailed on before erupting in ghoulish laughter.

"What the hell do you mean it gets wor- Mnphm!" Before I knew it, a cloth was tightly pressed against my mouth and nose as I tried to wriggle out of a man's grip. His face was shielded from my vision and that same panic started to bubble back up before I lost consciousness.

And that is how I ended up here. Tied to a chair or at least what I _think _is a chair, blindfolded like some kinky sex kitten and being talked to by a microphone/speaker. "_Well this didn't go as planned._" I internally scolded myself. _"Last time I ever trust fanfictions." _Grumbling I shifted, groggy from the drug I was given earlier to detain me. "I'm so hungry!" I wailed, thrashing in the bindings that contained me. "FEEEED MEEEEE!" I cried into the eerie silence of the cold room.

**L's Pov:**

I watched the young female flee from the café, I deduced by the way she had saw Light come into the café and reacted, that we would have a problem on our hands. I glanced at Light's reactions towards her as well, and seemingly it was like both of them were tensed in one another's presence. _"Could you really be Kira, Light?" _I thought; distaste again consuming my mouth as I quickly filled it with sweet foods to rid of the bitterness. I watched the woman run out as I sighed, leaping from my booth as my bare feet slapped against the cold tile. I wiggled my toes and contemplated, "It seems we have a chase on our hands." I returned my two feet into the shoes placed carefully under my previous sitting arrangement and led the way, with a troubled teen behind me.

"_Just who are you Emma?_" I thought once again, going to get down to this once and for all. I dialed Mr. Mogi on stand by and informed him to tell Aizawa and himself to move in to apprehend her. "Come along Light, everything is going accordingly."

* * *

Arriving back at our designated hotel, I perched on an arm chair while I watched my captive as she thrashed around complaining about her hunger. "Emma, if that _is _your real name. You may be fed if you answer our questions. Does that seem fair to you?" I took my finger off the device as I listened closely to the girl.

_"This is all so wrong… I don't know where we are anymore." _The girl whimpered, I had caught some of the sympathetic stares some of the members sent her, but I wouldn't stoop as low. "What is going wrong? You are located in Japan. I thought you were aware of your-"

_"That's not what I meant you ass hat!" _She bit back, exhaustion lacing her words. "Then please, explain for us what you meant?" I pushed, hoping she will crack.

"_Why should I!? You are just going to suspect me of something ridiculous; this was supposed to go in my favour, not yours!" _I was for once lost at the childish antics of the girl. "So you admit you are worthy of being a suspect, given the fact we had not let on you were in the first pla-"

_"Would you shut up Sherlock, for just a second? It doesn't take a brain surgeon to know damn well what this is all for, I was just unlucky enough to land a police officer to stay with is all! I'm innocent, so you can take your Kira bull shit elsewhere, L!"_

The room had gone deadly silent. Everyone's breath seemed to hitch and freeze inside their lungs as panic rose amongst them. "I do not know of this L you are speaking of…"

_"You are so __**ignorant!**__" _Her voiced hissed out like acid as she bent over her restraints, her wrists turning a light shade of purple from trying to tug her way out.

"That makes two of us."

**End of Chapter Five.**

* * *

(**A/N: **Yay! Another update how amazing is that? So it seems Emma's genius plan isn't so genius anymore huh? She is lost in the sea of the plot. Really though- with the amount of time skips in the anime- the investigation seemed like it took only months, but in reality it took like what? 8 years or something- since the 6 year time skip and just- agh. So much thinking! If I were actually in her place I think I would have had a mental break down. Light's in the plot so hmm, perhaps we are nearing the infamous Misa comes into play soon- then we shall be back on track. How sexy? ;D

Anyways, thank you all who had **reviewed**! Please! Keep them coming, they make me update faster and you all don't have to wait a retched 3 or so weeks for another one!)


	6. How real can fiction get?

**A/N: **Hey guys! I'm here once again give you all another update. This is going to be one hell of a chapter, so hold on tight, it's going to be interesting.

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

**Chapter Six:**

It was in the midst of twilight, the sun was setting in the horizon as the task force were cramped in a small suite. They were discussing a former FBI agent's fiancé who had a sudden disappearance. All had seemed like a normal day on the job, until…

"Ryuzaki, something seems to be happening… on Sakura T.V." Came a sudden voice followed by a closing door. The former introduced man, Watari, stepped through and made his presence adequately obvious. The task force already troubled enough at the disappearance of the earlier mentioned agent, and captive held in just the other room, quickly situated themselves in front of the television eagerly.

"A video from kira?" came Matsuda's soft whispered voice, as if he too, found it too hard to believe. The task force gathered around as Sakura T.V instructed they were held _hostage. _Watari had dismissed himself only moments before to gather the extra things L requested as they all sat around intrigued.

* * *

"Hey, old man!" A sudden shrill voice ran out after seeing a man stride down the hall looking flustered. "Whoa, what's up?" Emma blinked confused as she stared after him running back and forth. He looked utterly defeated and this worried the small female to no ends. "Is everything okay?" Emma pestered out loud leaning over her restraints to get a better look at him.

"Everything is fine on a wide scale spectrum; I cannot disclose information to…" He tried to finish but Emma immediately shut him up.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. I'm not the most trusted individual on the planet and all, but still." She muttered, her pout obvious. "What's got your panties in a bunch?" She pushed on, seeing the man sigh in defeat as he sat down. _"Perfect…" _Emma thought, grinning. _"I have him at his weak stage. He's sure to open up."_

"It seems… Kira is making a move. They had bribed Sakura studios and now-" Watari attempted but that was enough for Emma to get her bum in high gear.

"Sakura?! Kira?! Please don't tell me there was a video Watari!" She shrieked, he wrists tugging harshly against the bondage.

"Ah, erhm… y-yes. Why do you ask-How did you know…" Emma automatically spoke over him, her voice ear piercing as she reached new levels of concern.

"Listen to me, no interruptions. Watari, you have to let me go." Her eyes were bulged out of her head; her sanity was decreasing at the thoughts of what was going on._"Ukita…" _She thought sadly, her bangs shielding her eyes. Where it was true, in her short stay at his place and hardly any communication, there were those nights he would return exhausted and they would talk. Ukita was one of the happiest besides Matsuda, and on top of that she would deduce he was one of the few who still had that fire of innocence left in him that the other men had dismissed long ago.

"I'm sorry but I refus-"

"No, shut up! I _need _to be let out, Watari! You don't understand!" Emma had learned his name and small bits about him as he showed up to feed her like some wild raccoon he was gentle, but boy was he stubborn, so she expected the badgering to take a while. "Please! Someone's life is on the line and I can't sit here!"

"You have to, Miss Emma. I apologies but letting you free at a moment like this would be adding to the problem." He said before sighing and getting up, turning from the female to dismiss his leave.

Emma had enough. Her eyes were doing that thing again where moisture built up and her jaw would ache. "Please…" She pleaded. She knew it was worthless, and how some deaths can't be avoided, but that didn't determine she couldn't try or not. "Please! I've lost too many people!" She hissed out, slamming her body harshly against the freaky bondage chair. "I have no one left!" She wailed, all her built up emotions finally hitting the fan. The cruel reality was never what she dreamed of. The ache in her chest made all the good thoughts dismiss and it felt like she was weighed down as death itself sat on her ribcage laughing at her suffocation.

_"Just how real can fiction get?" _Her thoughts mocked her. "Please, please, please… Watari. I lost my mother, my father… I lost everyone who meant so much to me and now…" Her voice was strained. The man kept his back turned to her with his head down.

"I may not know who you are speaking of... but my duty as L's mentor takes first priority. I too, had witnessed countless people's losses and faced my own. It's a part of life, Emma." His voice wasn't cruel, no. It was soft and tender, like he told this speech to countless children before in his life. "I do apologize for all of the inconvenience we have brought you." Was his last reply, before he stalked out of the room quietly.

Unleashing a defeated roar of distress, Emma's fists kept jerking against the restraints. "HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT!?" She shrieked, tears sliding down her cheeks. Childishness wiggling through her words. "Just le-let me out and I promise I'll come back!" She pleaded, even knowing it was useless and her words were only heard on video surveillance that currently nobody was watching. She was sure of it. It was videotaped, but maybe…she could get away with the idea she thought of, maybe they would conclude her she was just unstable. Yes, that might work. She would just have to talk lowly.

"A-Aiko…" She whispered, her eyes downcast as tears started to dry on her face causing it to itch. "Aiko come here!" She urged, her eyes closing as her shoulders slumped forward.

"Yo, what's happening kiddo?" The monstrous beast smirked, eyeballing the crying girl. "Wow, you look like shit…"

"That's not the point! What the hell is all this? You never once said I would experience this!" She hissed out, looking at him weakly but yet anger welled behind her eyes. "This isn't what I expected!"

"You are filled with ignorance." Aiko's tone was matter of fact, cold even.

"Wh-what?" Emma mumbled, her face paled at his words. "What are you talking about Aiko?!"

"You expect to come down here, save lives, and not experience pain. You were fine when you started off, thinking you are invincible like most _children _do. Not understanding death. Then again, what human can understand death after all? This is not some utopia, Emma."Aiko scolded, stepping closer to her so she could feel his breath hitting her face.

"Oh really?" She sarcastically replied, small laughs lacing the words she uttered out, but not in humour, more like out of the sheer hysterics her body was going through. "Please, inform me where the fuck we are then!" Her voice was doing it again, reaching new octaves as she learned new breaking points.

"We are in hell." Aiko smirked, watching her face fall. "Do you understand now, Emma? I warned you at the start about all this. To take it _seriously_, but you prove to be just like all the rest. A stupid, narrow minded fangirl more worried about who she's going to sleep with at the end of the day rather than the real purpo-"

"That's not it at all!" She wailed, her body giving in. "You promised me I'd be happy, don't compare me to the others! I can do this I know I can!" Her hiccups were cutting off her words.

"I promised nothing. I **guaranteed **nothing." Aiko's voice was blunt on her ears. "What do you have that others don't? You are just a generic little girl!" He hissed, exhausted.

"S-so… you…" Emma's words trailed on, the sting of a slap wouldn't even make her come to realization this bad. The reality was like bathing in a cold tub full of ice after relaxing in a sauna for a good portion of the day. It was refreshing oddly, yet still uncomfortable and un-welcomed. "I'm not like the others, I'm myself, isn't that good enough?" Emma whimpered out, distress obvious in her voice.

"That is never enough in this world!" Aiko's voice bellowed, laughing mockingly at her. Amused at the tiny girl.

Emma stared at him, hurt evident in her eyes. "I might be generic but I have something that no one will ever experience like I did!" Her tears were stinging her eyes as her blinks became more rapid, her breathing laboured, looking like a mess, her stubborn nature wouldn't back down though.

"Oh, what is that?" Aiko inquired, amused, he was enthralled to know she had more to say.

"I've experienced loss! I've experienced hurt, and without experiencing that you are the lowest on the food chain, even for a fucking second- or maybe that living isn't what you expected, and maybe… just maybe you are better off in the ground with everyone else! Without experiencing any of those, you can't find true happiness! You don't learn what the meaning of life is by creating a mathematical equation, or memorizing something out of a text book! You learn the meaning of life by just existing and making mistakes. You live to learn and learn to live, and you fucking find happiness in whatever shape and form you YOURSELF are happy with! That's how I know I'm not like the rest, because I know my fucking priorities even if I do a shit job at actually succeeding them!" Emma shrieked, the silence harsh on her ears as she cracked open her eyes she seemed to close in rage, staring at the smiling monster in front of her. "Why are _you _so fucking smug?" She hissed, glaring, only met with silence from the shinigami, so she continued. "So even if I die unhappy, and those around me, or those _left _around me **are **happy, that's completely fine with me." Emma ended her tangent, her face flushed and splotchy from her anger towards the beast.

"Well, shit. Look at you go." Aiko smirked, leaning against air itself. "Here we were betting you'd die before you'd realise…huh, marvellous " Aiko didn't make eye contact; he just sighed and grumbled a few words under his breath as he undid her restraints. "You do realise this however will raise questions how the hell you got_out?" _He grinned down to the petite female and ruffled her hair, liking how stunned into silence she was. "That's a good look on you." He grinned cheekily.

"W-What…?" She mumbled, her face twisted in shock and confusion.

"Stupidity." Aiko laughed, walking with a little sway in his step.

"Y-You ass hole!" Emma huffed stomping over. "You put me through all that so I could-" Emma stopped, her eyes blinking as it dawned on her. "…So I could not take things for granted…" her eyes watered as a small smile graced her lips that would flicker to a frown but back to a smile. "Not to take anything lightly…" She went on in her own thoughts.

"Shoo." The shinigami smirked, nudging his head to the door. "It's unlocked. They may have not let you out, but I will… so go fuck things up kid." He winked.

"You're not coming with me? I might need your help you know?" Emma pestered. She didn't even care she was in a weird paper dress, she would run butt naked to her target if she needed to.

"I have some of my own business to attend." Aiko smirked, and seemed to disappear through the wall.

"Weird…" Emma mumbled at his phantom like ability's but shrugged it off and ran as fast as she could out, using her stealth to get by which was un-needed and ran straight out of the HQ. Of course she set alarms out to the task force unknowingly that someone had left the building unauthorized.

* * *

"Ryuzaki! We seem to have a problem, when I went to feed Emma she pestered me to get out…something about someone's death, I refused her like you said-" Watari went on, the digitalized voice left worry in the other officers stomachs.

"Yes, what of it? Is there a problem of refusing her?" The detective's voice laced with annoyance that some would just consider his monotone behaviour. "We are busy-" He attempted but his guardian went on, sounding flabbergasted.

"I don't know if I'm going senile yet… but L…she's escaped!" Watari's voice rose, gaping at the security footage like a fish, his moustache frazzled as his mouth twisted in worry. "I will get on her tail right away-"

"No." The detective cut in.

"What?" Watari stood rigid, confusion obvious in his tone. "She's not far I can still-"

"No. We will watch her. Ukita had just left moments ago to maintain the tapes. He can arrest her if need be since I deduce they will be going to the same place…" L sighed, wondering just what part did this girl play in all of this. "How inconvenient." He muttered while biting the pad on his thumb.

"Very well, I will keep tracking her just in case." With that, Watari had signed off. The room they were in went deadly quiet as they watched the scene unfold.

* * *

"If I had balls they would be frozen off by now!" A girly shriek was let out. A petite female ran through the busy streets of Japan. Trusting the cop cars that were flying by to take her where she needed to be. "Damn it does this mean I'm too lat-" Emma ran faster. Her heart hammering in her chest as her lungs burned, wanting nothing more than to explode. "God damn it!" She hissed, her bare feet bleeding from the rough pavement. The adrenaline in her system so high she barley would have noticed if it weren't for the warm liquid sliding in between her toes.

"Open up!" Came a faint masculine cry, as soft hollow hits were sounded on glass.

"Ukita!" Emma shrieked, knowing the task force would be watching. "Ukita! No! Step away you are going to get hurt!"

"Emma?!" The shocked officer replied, gazing at the small female running towards him. "What are you doing- where's your damn clothes!"

"Never mind any of that come on we still have time to-" A sharp gasp escaped the young officers throat, causing tears to well up again in the females eyes. "No! Shit!" Emma's screamed, she wasn't even aware of herself making such a noise. " Please no!" She wailed, crouched over the officer's body as his eyes slowly shut. "You idiot! You could have avoided this! You didn't have to be the hero you could have-" her eyes widened. _"Was this what Aiko wanted me to realise and see…?" _Her own words echoed in her head. _"You didn't have to be the hero…" _She sniffed and gently took the man's coat off his shoulders and placed it over his face as she hiccuped._"I'm such a baby." _She thought as she stood on shaking feet, her eyes rabid. "Where are you, you cunt…" She hissed out, her hair frazzled and looked at the station, contemplating. "No… Yagami will get to it… I have other priorities." Emma mumbled and ran into the building located down from the station. She knew her and her stupid binoculars would be in there watching it all unfold. Her breathing was shaky but the thought of not being able to be hurt by the notebook made her keep going. _**"I guaranteed nothing." **_Aiko's words were spinning in her mind and her sweat was building up, her breathing became pants. _"What did he mean…" _Her thoughts run out. She whimpered in nervousness, all her trust happened to be in that monster.

Standing before the door of the room she guessed that overlooked Sakura studios best, her hand shook, she knew right about then cops would be showing up to meet their fate, and even when she closed her eyes and tried to remind herself this was a fictional story, this was her reality now. The petite females eyes narrowed but her lips smiled, feeling a bit like Matsuda at her rash behaviours and twisted the knob, about to show herself to the second Kira until-

A cloth was presented over her mouth, her screams and kicks were futile, hearing the gruff voices of police officers as she tried rapidly to point at the direction of the door, frustrated tears welled up in her eyes, followed by a feeling of failure. _"What was it all for…" _She mentally badgered herself, before passing out.

* * *

Emma awoke in a room, her eyes felt heavier than usual and her back ached. "Oh god, did I die?" She groaned, rolling over and sighed at the plush blanket. _"Wait…a bed?" _She sat up and rubbed the crust out of her eyes and looked around the dimly lit room and blinked. "I'm not restrained…" She mumbled until flashbacks of Ukita came back, her eyes drifted down to the crinkled sheets, sadness overwhelming her.

"Ah, yes. I thought it would be rather pointless now, even if your suspicions had risen…" A deep voice purred out. "Emma, was it?"

Emma blinked in shock, gazing at the man located across the room she failed to notice in her groggy state earlier. "Y-You…" She whimpered out and mentally face palmed. "YOU IDIOT. I WAS ABOUT TO WALK IN ON THE-"

"I'm aware." He muttered setting down his teacup.

"W-What, then why did you…" Her voice was failing. That heavy ache in her chest grew as her eyes fell onto the adorable detective, wishing she could have the innocent image of him again, instead of this beastly one. "You're letting it happen then but wh-" Standing up and limped over to him, anger in her eyes. "Why are you doing this! You are no better than Kira himself!" Her voice was shaking again as she lifted her hand to slap him.

L easily caught her and looked down to the petite angry female. "My… you are very short tempered. I'll take note to it." His words went on much her dismay. "No, you see. Barging in would of only led to you and the officers deaths. I'm not fond of the idea of you getting yourself killed so easily, especially when we don't particularly know the threat this imposter can cause." He paused, "unless, you do of course?" He tugged the female a bit too harshly back to her bed and stared down to her, his dark orbs more intense than the other times she had saw him. "How much do you actually know?" He pondered aloud more to himself, seemingly ignoring her previous questions.

"I hadn't known the great _L_ was willing to prevent people from sacrificing themselves even if it was for the good of the case." Emma's eyes narrowed as she saw the detective freeze, just for a millisecond, for a brief shocking moment, enough for her to know the words registered in his brain long enough to throw him off. Her inner self wanted to not be so childish, but it was the only way she could cope through everything at the moment. "Well?" Her words pressed on in an aggravated tone.

"I don't know what part you play in this…I was determined to figure out who Kira was, I still am but…" He kept his eyes glued to the wall beyond her, gazing, voiding any hint of emotion. "If I find out you are a part of the killings, there will be no way I will let you die without you rotting in prison first. Death would be too easy of a punishment." He glanced at the girl known as Emma briefly, a small smile on his lips as he nibbled on his thumbnail. "However, if you are not part of it… I do believe you will make a lovely addition to the team." His words were taunting to her, to a blind ear it would be a compliment. Yet to her, it was silently explaining, _"I'll make your life hell either way for mocking the __**'great L'**__ …so too bad so sad." _Which all she could do was groan at and bury her head in her sheets.

Because much like herself, L sometimes was a childish twit, too.

**End of Chapter 6**

(**A/N: **Oh my god guys I'm done. I'm really proud of this chapter. I have no idea why, but I am. I'm sorry for my absence, I could hardly go on the computer and write or do anything anime related due to I was forced to do that thing where you talk to people and hang with them, what's that called? _Socializing? _Ugh, it was horrid. My room was being painted and since I would have died of the fumes, I was forced to go downstairs with…people. So yeah! New chapter up! A lot of stuff happened huh? Kinda cool to know her emotions are registering, and of course that L is now going to be watching her himself more closely rather than on a screen. WE'RE ALSO AT A PLOT POINT GUYS! Episode eleven! *Pops balloons*

Thank you for all of your reviews, I'm sorry I didn't get to reply last time; I was just excited to put the chapter up altogether! This time though, I am going to get to some of your lovely reviews!

* * *

**Febrin: I'm so happy I can make you laugh, it makes me smile knowing I can, I hope the serious chapter didn't kill you too much.**

**Mazgrl98: Thank you so much, you are a dear! Cyber hugs for you~**

**Angedenuit: Wouldn't we all? After realization hits, I think everyone would just be tossing shit around and sobbing to go back home. Oh my~ ;)**

**CaribbeanTrinidadian: The story loves you too! Thank you for reviewing!**

**WhiteLadyDragon: I addressed your points through inbox to help you with any confusion, thank you for reviewing and critiquing. It means the world to me! :)**

**Witch-Werewolf-Luv-Twi-Loner: Oooo, proper words, you are quite posh indeed. Thank you for your kind review and I hope I satisfied you with this chapter update.**

**Angel of the Demons: I know, I thought maybe I would have her struggle with the plot. It is quite the tricky thing to be in yes? I'm glad you like it, I like your review, AND your face. *Creepy smirk* No, that was a joke; I'm not a pedo monster I promise. D:**

**SkySprite: I loved that line too, I giggled like a dork when I wrote it. Thank you for your review you amazing person, you!**

**Animagirl: YOU yeah, YOU WITH THE FACE. Thank you for your reviews, you are dashing! Like a unicorn!**

**TheAkatsukisPet: L is a tricky badger. Honey badger don't care, honey badger don't give a shiet. He's gonna be locking yo people up. So gangsta, ahhh.**

**: I fangirled at your review to know you fangirled! Thank you, I'm making whale calls in excitement!**

_***Wipes forehead sweat***_

Thank you all for _**reviewing, favourite, following**_, I love you all to bits and pieces and I hope to see more! I adore each and every one of you. Thank you again!


	7. Eskimo Kisses and Friendships

**Chapter Seven:**

Everything seemed to be going smoothly thus far on the outside, Emma had been under strict watch for a week or so and after deeming she showed no sign of odd activity she was allowed to be let go. However there was a restriction for her to stay in camera view at all times and of course Emma could not leave the building. Nothing out of the ordinary was happening really, criminals were still dying much to the dismay of the task force. As all this went on a small girl sat alone in a hotel room, quietly as she peered out the window.

"Man, nothing is going like I hoped it would…" Emma badgered on, sighing. "Why is it always like-" Her thoughts were cut short as a low velvet voice dipped her out of her internal dwellings.

"What's not going like you hoped?" A certain bug eyed detective stood slouched, his face was vacant of any emotion as his eyes burned into her. He took in her slightly frazzled appearance. Her collar bones and cheek bones were more prominent; a silk negligée that once hugged her body was now a bit too loose fitting from her resting the night before in it. Yet only L would take note of these minor things. Her hair was tangling and her eyes looked lost on top of all that. As he took in her appearance, his thoughts continued to run wild for the mystery girl.

"Oh, you know... My undying _love _for you." Emma sarcastically replied, she rolled her eyes as she huffed and walked swiftly across the room to look through the dirty basket of clothes. "Where did I put those jeans…" She wondered out loud to herself.

"I take offence to the sarcasm. I am quite the prize if I must say."

"Yeah… a constellation prize, I suppose." Smirking, she dug her jeans out with a small gleeful cheer as she gathered her clothes for the day.

"Are you inclining you will never fall for me, Emma?" Emma noted L didn't know when to drop a joke. She turned to peer over her shoulder, a small smile on her lips.

"L…" She mumbled softly her voice dancing almost playfully.

"It's Ryuzaki." He cut in, his bored expression never leaving his face.

"Right, _Ryuzaki." _Correcting herself she gazed at him for a moment before shrugging. "Boys have cooties," and with that she shut the bathroom door.

_"Oh god… if only he knew." _She thought, sighing. Once upon a time when she was a normal human being, she would have jumped at a chance to make the detective fall for her, but now seeing the amount of ignorance he had with romantic situations, she knew it wouldn't amount to anything without complications. It scared her, and she knew he was only playing along... Maybe L was even attempting to sway her so he can find out information. She would be most vulnerable in puppy love, ah hell. She just didn't know any more.

By the time Emma came out, her eyes widened as she saw the detective perched on her bed. He gazed at her expectantly, "It took you exactly seven minutes and twenty three seconds to change. It usually only takes you four minutes and thirty one seconds." He noted.

"Yes, well. My bra decided to have a party without me. I had to settle them down, you know?" She sighed, at the man's antics, he's been like this for a week now. Always following her around while asking her questions that wouldn't be truly appropriate. She hadn't minded too much since she was a 'suspect' after all.

"No. I'm afraid I wouldn't know. I do not have breasts." L mumbled as his eyes blinked a few times, making Emma bubble out a giggle.

"Aha…" Emma tried to cover her mouth, containing the tiny noise but failed.

"Is something, humorous? Is my lack of breast development amusing to you, Emma?" He leapt from the chair as her watched her keenly, his thumb slowly ran across his lower lip.

"No, no it's just…" She tried; but finding words at a time like this was just way too difficult.

"Just what, Emma?" He pushed on with the questioning even further. Testing her limits, his face was brought closer to hers but it was too innocent of an act that could be taken far more-

"You look like a sloth.", she stated. All the air in the room was seemingly being sucked out as she kept giggling on, she felt like she was going mad.

"A… _sloth?_" He blinked, taken aback from the girl. "Out of all the animal kingdom, you chose a _sloth?_" He was truly questioning the young ladies sanity.

"You wouldn't understand." Shaking her hands, Emma waved him off as she walked over to grab a sweater.

"_Sloths _don't tend to understand anything." His non-existent eyebrows seemed drawn together. _"She's far too… stupid." _He concluded, but even with that being said, he felt _doubt. _He had _never _felt doubt on a claim like this. _"Am I losing my touch...?" _He pondered.

"Uh, L?" A soft voice brought him out of his thoughts, startling him for just a second. Emma was trying to gain his attention.

"Yes. Well. We should get going, the taskforce…" Walking forward without sparing her another look, he set foot into the hall. The tiny girl looked up to him as they walked side by side.

"Y'know, you are not that tall compared to me." Her smile was bright, friendly even. To a man who had captured her as well as robbed her of her freedom and did nothing but pester the poor girl, and here she was, being _friendly._

"Ah yes well, I don't seem to have much of a posture, how tall are you? 4-"

"- Five feet." She cut in, quickly. "Yourself?"

"I suppose I'm roughly five eight or five seven, give or take... perhaps five six when I'm in this stance." He mused. _Small talk. _This is what people did to be polite, he remembered Wammy trying to explain this to him as a young lad when a stranger discussed the weather with him. At the time he thought it nothing as trivial, and brought up the man's sanity; making the man feel insulted only to storm away mumbling 'brat' under his breath.

"I see…" She mumbled nodding her head, silence filled the room before she glanced back over at the detective. "Hey, L?"

"Yes?" He sighed, correcting her would be pointless again.

"Do you have a friend?" Her voice wavered around an innocence he couldn't put his finger on. The words shocked him for a momentas he fumbled to find a response.

"Why would it concern you?"

"It doesn't. I'm just curious." She grabbed his sleeve, stopping him in the hall as she peered up at the man.

"Light, I suppose." He mumbled, a frown cracking his lips.

"You are lying." She mumbled again, tugging him to stay in place when he attempted to walk towards the elevator again.

L stopped and glanced at the female, his eyes narrowed as he wondered where she was going with this. "I don't see how…"

"What about **me**?" Emma's voice was stiff, it was okay for her to concern herself with this right? They may argue a lot, but they seem to have some fun moments, they played chess a few nights when she couldn't sleep and sometimes they discussed things. Of course she wasn't as knowledgeable as L, but she tried.

"What about you?" L's attention was solely on her now.

"Am I a friend?" Her brown eyes peered up under eyelashes, chocolate mixed with charcoal.

"You are a suspect." Straight and to the point, it actually hurt a bit.

"So is Light." Emma had no other rebuttal.

"You are far too young, it wouldn't be professional." L sighed, knowing this would escalate to just another argument.

"I'm not _that _young!" Her voice went higher. The vein in her neck even strained. "You are one to talk about age!" She hissed.

"What do you mean by that?" He curtly replied tilting his head, a smile tugging at his lips.

"You know exactly what I mean!" She huffed, her voice was aching. Her throat had a painful lump in it and it made her eyes burn slightly. She hadn't known why her reaction was so intense. _Maybe because she herself already knew._

"I'm afraid I don't. I just don't find you…" He raked his brain for the right term, eyeing up the girl.

_"What?" _She hissed, her teeth clenched and her eyes down casted.

"Intelligent." His voice despite soft, still stung. Like a million needles piercing though her skin, it was like a sunburn being tormented with a piece of sandpaper.

_"Worthy." _Was the word she replaced it with mentally. The lump in her throat swelled, the burning in her eyes increased. For once the stubborn childish girl was fragile. She knew if she spoke, it would only come out in soft croaks.

Nodding her head, she walked onward. Pressing the button in the elevator to descend them to the taskforce while ignoring the stares the detective was giving her.

* * *

Her brain was blocked, she had introductions with the members before and everyone accepted her to a point. Light and Matsuda were the only ones who really talked to her though.

"Why so glum?" A smiling young male walked over to her, the mahogany eyes glazed over while transfixed on her. "Don't tell me Ryuzaki is getting to you?" He chuckled, setting down a coffee mug as he opened a file as he provided her with his company.

Emma returned the soft smile, of course she didn't notice the looks the others including L would sneak at the two. "Nah, just stress I suppose." She was short with her reply, as she was typing away mindlessly at a laptop. She felt embarrassed, the others thought of her as some child... She was only a year younger then Light for crying out loud, yet they treated her like a baby.

Light frowned, not liking the answer at all. "Oh." He nodded; the members were all in havoc as they tried to distinguish this copycat Kira. Emma guessed Light and the others had yet to received the diary entry. "What are you up to?" He peered over her shoulder, his eyes were overly calculating. He wouldn't say this out loud, but he knew the girl had some role in this. If it wasn't for her personality and his own doubt, he could have mistaken her as the second kira, but things hadn't added up as of late.

"Just some… stuff." Emma's voice was dipping. Unsure of herself ever since her role models comment from earlier.

"Looks pretty cool, are those voice frequencies?" Light pressed, at that moment the taskforce perked their heads up, curiosity striking the best of them. Some heads remained down, but L's was up interested in what Emma was doing now.

"Yeah." She hummed. When she was still 'alive' she knew a thing or two about this stuff, it gave her hope maybe she could find some respect amongst the others.

"Are you looking into the copycats messages? He seemed to have filtered it quite well."

"Yes, well _she _was mistaken I suppose with some things."

The rest of the taskforce were all up and curious at this point.

"She?" Light blinked, confused.

Wanting to cringe at her own corny explanation, she rolled her eyes and mumbled. "Yes, she." Emma nodded confirming. "Backtracking the audio, the frequency of this Kira's voice escalates as they talk." She mumbled, "Not in volume but in timing. "I looked into the killings they may have got the victims from, and each were reported in day time talk shows and magazines, this made me suspicious."

"It could be just a flamboyant male though." Aizawa cut in, folding his arms, unsure of what to think of the girl.

"No." She sighed frustrated as she clicked on a button showing them on a monitor. "These are your stereotypical flamboyant males voice. Now comparing the two, the audio tracking is different. The females voice will only pitch when she mentions Kira, almost like she's infatuated with him... When a males voice pitches, I tends to drag out longer." She clicked a few other things, "Vibratos are a useful tool to look into when dealing with such things. The only time a male could achieve _this _sort of wavering soprano is if…" She mumbled on almost bashful, trying to find the word.

"When what?" Matsuda pressed, he was excited and almost leaning on the table now.

"Well… when the male is aroused." She smiled as she witnessed the men cough and nod, and soon after they looked away from her. "You have these waves here," She highlighted the lowest vocal range. "This is what you would call a _Contralto_, it's the deepest female vocal range. Without going too deep that is and remaining the same degree, so even when it dips and becomes a deeper point it's still not surpassing a males voice. Even if it's scattered you can't change a vocal range without disorienting the voice into basically nonsense... gurgling noises." She mumbled on, seeing the male stare absent mindedly at her. L however sharpened his gaze.

"I…see, so-" Light tried to sum up the discovery.

"Basically, soprano, Mezzo-Soprano, contralto, are all female vocal points. Males would be countertenor, tenor, baritone, and bass. Now while it's possible for the opposing gender to mimic the opposite voice, the textures are still different. Confirming this with male matchups, it's female." She tried to explain but she knew some of the males were lost, Light caught on however.

"I think I get it now." He smiled and nodded. "Wow, I don't really think any of us would dive that deep into it." All the men confirmed with a nod. _"She's more of a help then I expected." _Light thought, supressing the joy inside him. He knew what to look for now, and this girl would mindlessly lead him to L's downfall.

"I'm not done." The taskforce seemed to snap back into silence. "We determined the sender came from Osaka, but if you backtrack the voice, level it out, and exfoliate it, you will hear this…" She clicked a button and a rumbling was heard, slightly fuzzy but still heard behind the voice.

"A…subway?" Mogi questioned, shocking the girl into giving him a smile.

"A _train_." Emma said, correcting him. "To be exact, it's the JR Osaka Loop Line." Emma brought up a map of the area. This train go's in a loop around certain parts of the Osaka prefecture, rather than the Tokyo's Yamanote Line which dissects in the middle and is the most commonly used. "This is the sound we hear, and by using this I think you could even come close to the location where the tapes were created."

"Whoa…" Matsuda was the first to speak as he watched the fuzzy red and blue lines waver as the sound behind it echoed, he was obviously impressed.

"Even so, this doesn't guarantee this was the first time the person took this type of transportation. They could have manipulated someone else to do so for them." Mr. Yagami cut in, diverting the attention.

"The chiefs got a point…" Aizawa muttered, sitting back in the chair.

"Yet we seem to have forgot Kira could have very well been on the subway when Raye Penber was murdered." L cut in, a thumb settled between his lips.

"How did you know all this, Emma?" Light questioned.

Shrugging, Emma gave a cheeky grin and mumbled. "It perked my interest when I was little." Humming she stood up and stretched her limbs, leaving the men to their jobs, "I'm going to retire for the night I guess, I'll talk to you all in the morning." Waving goodbye she walked out as the task force said their farewells for the night. She let the security cameras guide her, happy with her deductions from earlier. In fact, if it wasn't for watching the series she wouldn't have even known the second Kira was female. She thought maybe learning voice textures would help her in the future somehow, and her hunch was correct.

* * *

She changed out of her day clothes and rolled down her sheets. Climbing into the crisp material while letting it wrap around her body, hours seemed to pass and yet she was still awake. Tossing and turning frustrated at her lack of sleep she let her mind wander a bit. She wondered where her stupid shinigami was, he said he had business to attend but she still concerned like a mother worrying over her children. Her mind then flicked to the subject of L... Until a voice brought her out of her dwelling. A creak of the door was softly heard as the old mahogany seemed to groan. "Emma." A soft voice whispered into the darkness, while hesitance laced every word.

_L had come to check up on her?_

She slowly turned and squinted her eyes in the darkness, seeing a figure approach cautiously. "Ryuzaki?" She mumbled. Sitting up, ignoring the strap loosely falling off her shoulder that was attached to the rather risqué nighty she wore. "What are you doing up here?" She questioned, a yawn escaping her lips as the bed dipped signalling someone was there.

"Everyone had gone home." His voice was lower than normal, softer even. "I wanted to come see you."

She nodded while trying to ignore the blush burning her cheeks. She was grateful it was too dark to see her blushing cheeks- She tisked at herself, how silly she was being... He most likely wanted to talk about the case. "Alright well, I couldn't sleep anyway so it's fine." She mumbled. "I wouldn't mind talking about the case. I mean It's not like anything else is happening." She babbled, seemingly not shutting up any time soon.

L sighed, rethinking if this was a good idea or not. "I came to apologize."

The silence in the room was deafening.

"Apologize?" The word sounded odd to her, especially coming from L. "You had done nothing wrong." She persisted, sitting up fully and turning on the lamp. Seeing his eyes go from wide to half lidded, the light obviously aggravating them from staring at screens all day.

"I had insulted you, I misjudged you. You are far more than what you appear to be it seems." A soft clicking could be heard as he nibbled his thumb, causing loud obnoxious sounds to emit from it. "So I came to make amends."

"Oh…" She tried to make sense of the situation, but her brain felt fuzzy. "It's fine, really. Not like you knew." She tried to help the situation.

"It's still not fine, I should be the last person commenting on how you seem on the outside." The small smile that accompanied the revelation was touching, it was truly sincere.

Emma could only smile back to him and nod her head, "Really, it's alright. I'm glad we could clear that all up though... Does this mean we're friends?" She tried, hope was evident in her voice.

"I wouldn't go that far." L knew very well business and relationships of any kind were out of the question, he knew that very well, but…

"Oh." She frowned, seizing back up. "I see. Well then, if that was all I would like to go to sleep."

"You are angry." The detective deduced, a twitch of his lips gave away his lack of sympathy. _"The bastard found this amusing!"_

"No, shit? How about you go back down to your computers, and I can make friends with this lamp." She huffed.

"…Lamps are inanimate objects, Emma. I doubt it could return any form of friendship." Did she just hear _sarcasm?_

"Well, aren't you just a dream crusher." Huffing, she turned her back towards him.

L smirked. Mumbling he said, "Realist, actually."

"Yeah, and I have boobs. What's your damn point?" Her voice was itching to just scream at him and call him every name under the sun, but she refused to sink to his level.

The detective sat silently, contemplating the odd retaliation. He took a slim lollipop out of his pocket and popped it in his mouth after discarding the wrapper. Licking on the sucker he mumbled around it, pressing against his cheek as the sweet tingling senses filled his mouth. "You do?" That damn silence was back as Emma took in the insult, and L sat perched at the end of her bed.

"Why you-!" She screeched sitting up. Coming face to face with the detective a bit too close. Their noses were almost touching, as they were only a breath away from one another, her face faltered for only a moment. A moment long enough for L to catch.

"Hey you damn egoistical ass hat! They might be small, but speed bumps were never a bad thing!" Her face was flushed in red from blushing so hard.

"Ah yes, you are correct. I'm sorry Emma, I blew it out of proportion it seems. He leapt like a feline out of the bed and over to the desk while fingering the wood as he collected dust, eyeing it up sceptically and smiled softly.

"It's fine, I forgiv-" Emma attempted to get her words out but the damn male interrupted her once again cutting her off.

"_It's not like they hold up traffic_." The grin on his face could never be replaced as he started to stalk out of the room hunched over himself.

"Hey!" she leapt after him, grabbing him by his shirt, her cheeks puffed out. "Excuse me!?" She whacked his back with her tiny fists. "That was uncalled for!" Huffing and glaring daggers she scolded him roughly. "Little ladies such as myself have a very delicate self-esteem!"

"I thought friends tease each other?" He tilted his head as his face grinned on, a thumb was between his lips as he gazed down.

"F-Friends…?" She questioned, Emma's eyes were becoming the bugged out. The man stopping any brain movement she once had. "But you said…"

"I say a lot of things, Emma. I'd be lying if I said none of it was true. You should go to bed, it's late." Turning he smiled and gave her a small nod. "Take care."

"Wait-" she answered all too quickly, staring after the man.

He stopped but never really turned toward her, he simply waited for her to speak. Silently standing like his own type of phantom in the doorway.

She hadn't known what compelled her, but she walked over to him as her eyes bore up at him with those big brown irisis and smiled teasingly. "My breasts will forever be bigger than yours." She laughed before poking him in the chest and stood on her tippy toes leaning into him.

The detectives eyes widen too a considerably large size, he was shocked at her advances. "Yes, well you are female as we discussed earlier." He paused, seeing the advance, feeling her face close to his, too close to his liking yet he was frozen by the action... "What are you…"

Her nose gently brushed against his, back and forth in an innocent gesture. "It's an Eskimo kiss!" It was nothing to her; it was a simple way to tell him thanks.

Yet it felt like everything to him. L stood and nodded, watching her back up and pat his head before walking past him back to her bed. "Sweet dreams, L." She mumbled sleepily, tucking herself in as a smile lay content on her lips.

"Yes… sleep well." He purred. _Emma. _He thought, A girl he knew nothing of, a girl he seemed misguided about, got under his skin, and unnerved him to the point beyond what he thought possible for someone. _"How unfortunate." _His own secretive thoughts never seemed to seize. That's what they were, thoughts. Nothing would be acted upon, not even the confused feeling inside him.

Perhaps, though… He will make This Emma girl fall in love with him. Then, he will get his questions answered.

But something about playing the fools card hadn't seemed right. The feeling inside him was one not felt for years, not since he was a small lad.

_Fear._

* * *

_ Somewhere else, far from the human Realm two shinigami's sat. Playing a game of cards, aces were drawn around, hearts were scatted, and clubs seemed to be beating relentlessly._

_"What do you think she will do?" The deeper voiced laughed cruelly, throwing down some chips that were made out of bones._

_"He will play her, it's simple as that." The other replied stiffly, narrowing his eyes at his partner._

_"And if she loses?" The scrawny one muttered, his deep voice echoing booming despite his size._

_With a familiar cocky smirk, the rest of the chips that remained to the stiff beast were thrown into the pot. The twinkle in his eyes couldn't be overlooked. He replied, his voice undertoned with something unknown, something more than anyone could have put their finger on._

_"She won't."_

* * *

**End of Chapter Seven.**

(A/N: Hello! Thank you for reading Chapter Seven guys, it means the world to be you are all partaking in this journey with me. This chapter had a lot of Emma and L for sure, so I hope I pleased some of your wishes. I believe it's a good way for L to try to get info on someone he can't. Manipulation seems to be a thing with him, but what will be

_**HIS **_down fall in all this? *Wiggles eyebrows* Thank you all who **_reviewed_**, and please keep them up, I got so many last time, I was rolling around everywhere in excitement!

_~Pixel_


	8. Slumber Party (Part One)

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Death** Note)

_Dedications:_  
(A/N:** I would love to thank my beta MyBell31795 for waiting this chapter out due to technical difficulties.  
I also would love to thank a dear friend of mine on Fanfiction whom just finished her story up after a long, tearful, beautiful journey. Who knew promises could mean so much, especially miles away?**)

**Chapter Eight:**

The next morning was uneventful. The birds chirped signalling that it was the start of summer. The sun blazed through the window as it covered a small lump of blankets in warm rays of light, basking it in an intense heat that could challenge the desert's sun itself. A small grumble could be heard as the lump moved around, as if it was trying to find a rabbit hole to crawl out of.

Across the hall though was where the real action was happening. Men gathered around, unshaven and smelling horrid… or perhaps it was the countless pizza boxes that were discarded all around the room. It resembled a real bachelor pad for the most part. You could almost sense the tension coming off of them as well as the sweat. As they reviewed security tapes over and over again, it was almost like they were in hell itself.

"Oh god, I'm melting." A small voice squeaked as she wrestled with the cocoon of blankets. Her body tried desperately to free itself from the heat but her mind was elsewhere remembering the night before. "What's wrong with me?" She sighed, sitting up and glancing over to the large window that trapped her from the world. She gazed at it and slowly kicked the sheets off, walking towards the glass. Her hand reached up and touched the window, feeling utterly useless. "You know… I've always dreamed this day would come, but now since I'm here…I feel lost." She hummed, almost as if she was talking to herself. "I'm alone now..." She finished as tears brimmed her lashes. Her hair was knotted and her shirt she slept in the night before was wrinkled. She took in account how much of a mess she looked this morning. "I wonder if you can hear me from where you guys are." Her smile twitched, memories floating back from the time she was with her father and mother.

There was once a girl who went by the name Emma Rivington. That girl smiled like the sun, her innocence clouding the skies above her very head. At one point she even had parents who loved her, friends who cherished her and a life that was good to some... Maybe even exceptionally well to others.

But why did she feel so… _alone? _After her mother died it wasn't like her father hurt her, or that her friends blew her off for another pity case. She had a good life. Nothing explained this.

Her sun like smile turned into the moon, no matter how bright it still had the her stars just in case her light ever went out, but still it was never good enough. No one was awake to see her. No one desired to see her. She was just a sight to gaze at and move on from with no recognition.

_Alone._ That damn word echoed around her head again and she knew this all seemed so selfish. Others would slaughter for the chance to be where she was, but did they know what they were truly getting into? She truly felt like a childish suborn brat.

Was she Emma Rivington? She didn't even know herself. She felt so distant, so far away to what was once there for her to see within herself.

"What am I doing?" Emma huffed, her cheeks puffing out. "I can _save _them!" She quickly stumbled around the room, brushing her hair aggressively. "I'm like a Jesus for crying out loud!" She yelled, throwing the brush.

* * *

"Uh, E-Emma." A young voice stuttered as he walked quickly behind the tiny raging female. "I d-don't think they want anyone in th-there right now..." The officer attempted, gulping at the sight of the young female clad in only a shirt and interesting panties. "A-Are those strawberries?"

"Shut up Matsuda! I am _Jesus!" _Emma growled, turning on her heel. "Also stop looking at my bum! Eyes on the prize!" Walking towards the main room, she stopped and took a deep breath before swinging open the door.

"Please! Emma! They _really _can't do this right now!" Matsuda attempted again while gulping down a lump in his throat. "Don't be so rash!"

The door swung open, and soft voices filled out. Conversations filled the room.

"I don't think that's the case, the second Kira did after all send the last tape-"

"-How do we know though that this isn't the same Kira?"

Emma sighed, clearing her throat before another conversation peaked her interest.

The room became silent.

"That's… a good point. You're not Kira, that is… it would be a problem if you _were _Kira, because… I feel you're the first friend that I ever had." A certain purr of a voice rung out, causing a silence so strong you could hear white noise ringing in your ears.

"Uh, yeah. I know what you mean! The two of us have a lot in common." Light finished. Smirking down at the detective who currently sipped his tea.

"Eh…Emma." Matsuda tried to nudge the girl out of her zoning state of mind.

_"Why does this hurt?" _She internally hissed to herself. _"I knew this happened, but why…"  
_  
The attention turned on her, people nodding and giving their good mornings. All except for two geniuses, who stared blankly right back at her.

"Oh! Emma good morning! I see you woke up." Light chirped, grinning at her. "We thought letting you sleep in would be wise today, after all your hard work yesterday we may have even determined the place the second Kira recorded their message. Cool, huh?"

The detective stayed silent however.

_"Why do I feel defeated by the enemy?" _Her thoughts were spinning, her eyes were wide and her breathing was slightly laboured.

"Emma?" Matsuda tried to pull her from her current state again. Worry covering his voice. "Maybe…we should go put…your pants on?" He put his hands up defensively.

"Is… she okay, Matsuda?" Light tried to ask. The young man stepped forward while placing a hand on her shoulder, blocking her face from the rest of the taskforce as he gazed at her. His eyes were filled with hatred despite his kind voice.

The attention once again turned to the small girl standing, no- _shaking _where she stood.

_Alone._

"Are you… crying?" The fake worried tone from the young genius questioned, Light's voice was laced with curiosity and confusion.

The room spun, and the frantic voices became quicker and louder all at the same time.

"-Emma?"

"Emma!?"

"Emma, are you okay..?"

"-What's wrong with her?"

"How am I supposed to know you idiot?"

Shaking her head she stepped back while taking in a large gasp of air in her lungs. "I'm perfectly fine!" She insisted, nodding as she backed away from the worried frantic faces.

"But you are-" A voice attempted to cut her off.

"I'm fine, I just… remembered..." She tried to play it off, nodding her head as she stiffly walked out of the room. She rubbed her cheeks raw to discard the tears that soaked it. "Just… remembered an old friend."

"_Emma Rivington, Who are you?" She asked herself._

Walking and not looking back even if her life depended on it, she went to her room and threw on some shorts and a clean tank top. Searching for her purse she decided a walk would be best.

"You left in quite the rush." A voice drew her abruptly out of her thoughts.

"Ah, yes well. I'm going to go out for… well a walk." Emma glanced up, gazing at L.

"It's awfully hot out today. You might get a heat stroke." He noted, glancing out the window. "I would wait until this evening."

"I like walking in the sun." She tried to walk around him, but he blocked her path. His slouched body still peering over her own small one.

"Why?"

_Did he just ask why? Keh. Dumbass._

"Well, I like being able to see where I'm going. Plus the sun has been proven to make people happy…" She drawled on, not realizing what she was saying anymore.

"Are you not happy... Emma?"

What was with this guy? He kept pushing and pushing. Like he _desired _to be punched in the face.

"I am." Stepping to the right to move around him only to fail once again, for he stepped in front of her blocking her from going anywhere.

"You are lying." He deduced.

"Well, then I'm not alone now am I?" Her anger was boiling and she needed that walk before…

"Ah! I see!" He gasped, his voice laced with realization as his already huge eyes widened. "So I _was _right."

"Yeah yeah, Sherlock. Good job. Now move." Not really caring what he was right about at this point, she didn't need his gloating. She shoved him with her shoulder as she walked passed him, only to feel a strong hand grip her bicep no doubt holding her in place.

"Let's spend time together."

_Whoa, what? Did she just hear that right?_

"W-What?" She blubbered. "What the hell are you getting at?"

"Let's spend time together, don't go on your walk. In fact why don't you help out? Tonight we can even find something to occupy ourselves with." His beady eyes looked on at her intensely... Staring at her as if pleading for her to say yes.

"Why?"

"Well, why not?" He countered. "I deduced this much of the second Kira and Light seems to be slowing down. That is if he _is _Kira. Plus Watari has told me I needed a break, so why not now?"

Emma gazed at the older male curiously, and made a hesitant nod. "I see, a break… I suppose that would be wise." Her lips turned up into a small smile. "Plus, I liked last night."

"Ah yes, as did I. Not to mention…" His thumb removed itself from his bottom lip as he focused mainly on her.

"What?" She asked, confused by the look in the detectives eyes.

"I'm content around you, rather than anyone else. Strange isn't it?" Those thin lined lips turned plump as he smiled.

_L smiled for her._

Her heart rate increased and she looked at L. She gulped away a dry knot built up her throat, "Yes, odd. So… what do you plan for us to do, Mr. Holmes?"

Still smiling, his eyes flickered. The amusement was obvious within them. "Why not… a slumber party?"

_What the fuck did she just get herself into._

* * *

L knew he shouldn't be doing this. Such as faking emotions to gain information, it was against his morals. Yet he felt the need to like there was no other reason behind it. No other way to find out about this girl who ceased to exist. Like she was a figment of everyone's imagination, but of course... That idea was absurd. To think someone couldn't exist? There has to be some sort of dirt on her.

Why was he so obsessed?

This wasn't like himself at all and he felt himself coming apart at the seams, he wouldn't let on though. No, L is perfect. L was justice.

At least… that's what he told himself as he gathered up his bear shaped tooth brush he purchased at a local convenient store.

The day went on, everything was slack and as soon as the task force dismissed one by one L stalked his way to his room to gather his things while smiling contently at a curious Watari. He made his way to the small female's room, his feet barley leaving the carpet in his sloth-like quirks.

This would also be evident in his plan to get her into school, but that would be discussed later... He hadn't dared mention it to her earlier in fear he may have lost his bollocks.

Yes all seemed to be going smoothly. Soon he deduced that Misa would be apprehended from the fibers they found in the tapes, and Light Yagami would soon follow suit.

And Emma, well…

That he supposed, would be determined later on.

**End of Chapter.**

* * *

(**A/N: **Whoa, took me a shit ton of time to update this, had anyone else experienced Fanfiction being all _weird? _I think my laptop is going to go… the files are corrupting, literally. Oh well I suppose! This is a short-ish chapter due to I'm uploading them in parts. _**NEXT CHAPTER IS THE SLUMBER PARTY. **_I have it done but I feel like Satan. Maybe I'll hold off on updating that chapter… hmms… tempting! It was so much fun to write! Anyway's thank you ALL who freaking reviewed the last story, 81 reviews! We went from I think 57/65 between there, all the way to 81 in less than 3 days, WHOA! Keep it up! Let's see if we can get to one hundred so I can give you guys a bonus chapter on top of all this jazz!

**FANART FANART FANART! CHECK OUT A GLORIOUS PIECE OF FANART A BEAUTIFUL REVIEWER MADE FOR ME! **Mindashii created a movie poster involving Emma, L and Light. It's beautifully done so, yeah!

Thank you all again, and drop a review you sexy beasts. ;)

~Pixel


	9. Slumber Party (Part Two)

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, only my original characters that make appearances in the story._**

**Chapter Nine:**

The sun was setting as an orange like glow lit up the room, the warm light seemed luminous on the pale walls. It surrounded the young girl who at the moment was furiously scrubbing her teeth with her tooth brush. Her eyes were wide as saucers as she spat out toothpaste and set the object down, only to comb her fingers through her hair a couple hundred times.

"Out of all the times he wants to spend time with me why does it have to be the day I look like poop?" Emma whimpered to herself as she gargled the bubbling mouthwash deep in her throat, swishing it between each crevasse in her mouth that she could manage. "Whut gawd dwid I pwiss off to deswerve dis?" She mumbled through floss. In fact, why was she taking so much precaution? Nine chances out of ten L was just going to piss her off and leave to work on the case. They were two childish bulls, always hitting horn against horn in a match neither would win.

She jumped around in one sock, trying to pull the other past her heel while cleaning the room as much as she could. As she discarded the empty bottles of juice and pop that littered the setting, she cried out as perspiration started to form on her forehead. "Oh god...he's going to think I'm some sort of slob!"

"One cannot think and ponder what is already known." A gravelly seemingly disembodied voice called out, making Emma swiftly turn on her sock-less heel and stare wide eyed in shock.

"Well shit." Emma cursed while standing up straight forgetting about the sock that seemed more like some flipper, half on and half off her foot. "Welcome to my crib, homeboy." She called to him, a sheepish grin on her face. "What's going on?"

"Homeboy?" The detective thought aloud, completely thrown off by the welcoming behavior to his insult. "I thought you were going to lash out at me for being 'absurd' for pondering the fact that you are somewhat of a slob. In fact I was 34% certain of a childish outbreak occurring." He gradually walked through the door and sat down a small packet filled with his laptop, a thermos she guessed filled with overly sweet coffee and his necessities for being out of his habitat for too long.

"Here children, we see the rare sloth like creature expel from his natural home and venture into the danger zones known to man. Watch carefully as he signals his mating calls for the early seasons of spring…" Emma's staged adenoidal voiced continued on, even adding heavy sarcasm which earned a glare from the older man. "Watch as he seduces little girls into his- Ouch!" Emma cried as a pillow collided with her face.

"I am nothing of the sort, and here I thought you were being mature for once. Disappointing me as always, Emma." L sighed as he perched himself on a chair adjacent from the queen sized bed.

"Awe... Did I hurt the greatest detective's feelings?" Cooing to him, she laughed and shook it off. "I'm sorry would you like me to kiss your boo boo better?" Emma turned and fixed her sock while she went to dispel the remaining trash until a voice caught her attention sending the hair on her arms prickling until it reached the back of her neck.

"Yes indeed, I would."

Emma chose to pretend like she didn't hear any of that and walked out as she ran a hand through her hair, completely distraught over the situation. _"What was he getting at anyway? What did he have to gain?" _Her naive side wanted to believe perhaps he just liked the childish banter, hell he was as immature as she at times but her logical side screamed at her to be careful. Or was that instinct? She could never tell…

"I miss home…" She sighed huffing mildly.

"_Ayoooo_, too bad you can't go back kiddo. You're in this to win it, and if you fail well... You suck." A gruff voice shook her from her internal confusion.

"Aiko! You're here! I hardly even see you at all, I was beginning to miss ya bud!" She cried as a smile laced her features. "We have to be quiet though, _**he's**_ in the other room." She mumbled raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I thought as much. You guys together or something? He seemed to take over the bed already…" The wise Shinigami thought on making the small girl cry out.

"What! No! Oh god, me and him- wait! He took the bed?! Oh that bastard that's my-"

"Shh. He could hear you!" Aiko smirked using her words against her. "The realm is boring as always... Poker and other fellow gods of death are starting to become as boring as dust." His eyes hardened on the ground as if his train of thought derailed. "Speaking of which, I have to go do something else." Without another word and a worried look from Emma, he left again.

* * *

Aiko looked among the halls searching for the other Shinigami he knew should be present. He only hoped he still lurked around. Finally finding the human who owned the Death Note, he eyed up Ryuk until the Shinigami took notice in him. Ryuk floated through the wall, letting Aiko speak first.

Cackling could be heard among the two as they eyed one another up. "Ryuk long time no talk, hmmm?" The Shinigami purred while tilting his head. "What brings you down here?"

"Oh, I dropped one of my notes it seems… You?" The clown like God smirked, stretching his lips to expose the fangs lurking behind it.

"Don't give me that bull shit, you and I both know the reasoning we are down here." Aiko's eyes were narrowed at the fool standing before him.

"Boredom?" Scratching his head, Ryuk continued on. "Hey she's not like the rest of the humans, keh? Her name and lifespan are all funny looking. What's up with that? Don't tell me you brought another _traveller?_" Smirking he laughed harder, taking a step closer to the bony figure.

"That is none of your concern." Stiffly replying his eyes met the ground. "My plan is fool proof, I will see through that it works!" Aiko's voice strained, seething that the foolish ghoul would question his motives.

"Well it didn't work the last three times." Silencing before he pissed off his counterpart Ryuk sighed, "What's the goal anyway's. It's not going to change anything about our realm, face it Aiko it's _rotting."_

"Silence out of you! You heard the old man yourself! It is quite possible it could work." Aiko's bony figure was shaking, his teeth clenched and his body stood stiff.

"You and I both know Aiko that the old man is as loony as the rest of us."

"When two realms combine, this one and _that _one... It will start over everything! It will combine both worlds together!"

"Orrrr send us dwelling into another apocalypse." The immature death god was laughing hard at the other, he found his musings to be humorous. "I rather have something then nothing. You're risking far too much to regain the life our realm had. We are _death _gods for crying out loud!"

"What's the worst thing that could happen?" Aiko questioned his empty eye sockets bore into the others. "The nuisance dies, her world implodes into a big bang and we all shrink up with them?"

"Yes precisely. It's too much thought and I find those musings to be _boring. _Talk to me if it has to do with apples or something, kay?" Shrugging out his wings Ryuk nodded to the other shinigami. "What did you tell this one this time?"

Aiko sighed while looking down shamefully as if guilt rested upon his shoulders. The feeling hunched him over like some disfigured beast that could challenge what he already was. "That she was immune to the notes powers…"

Erupting into a fit of morbid cackles, the clown faced demonic being floated up and gazed down to the pathetic creature he called a friend. "You were always one to bull shit... good luck with your plan failing, _again!"_ Ryuk mocked Aiko as he flew to catch up to the human who he was attached to for the time being.

_"I will renew my world." _Thinking bitterly the shinigami known as Aiko huffed then swiftly took off, _"Even if there has to be sacrifices."_

* * *

"But I wanted the bed!" A loud whine erupted into the room, the small voice was heard from the floor. It was now half past ten and naturally it was dark out. Stars were starting to show up in the night sky as Emma lay bundled up in countless blankets like a human burrito. "Why am I on the floor? I thought guys took the couch. It would be the gentlemanly thing to do!" She hissed as she fluffed her pillow for the hundredth time as she watched the detective perch right in the _middle _of the queen bed, typing away casually. "This is not what a slumber party is!"

"Then please," The drone like voice interrupted. "Inform me what we are to do." L slurped up his coffee slush and eyed the human burrito up, casually watching as the brown tuff of hair became as messy as his own with all of the static forming.

"Well, we start off talking innocently and then I make out with your face by the end of the night." Pausing she looked up at the not so very amused man and cheekily grinned his way. "That was a joke."

"I rather dislike jokes, furthermore…" L paused as he trailed his thumb across his lower lip in deep thought. "I dislike the thought of that much human contact." He finished going back to type away on his laptop.

"So you seriously never kissed _anyone _before?" She paused, her eyes went wide as she tried to free her limbs from the blankets. "Like no one ever?"

"That is precisely what I meant by no one." He sighed knowing he won't get anywhere on the case if he continued to work with her in the room.

"Whoa, what about as a kid?" She paused as she sat herself up. She stared at him as if he was some elusive rare animal.

"No Emma." He finished sternly, he was truly tired of the trivial conversation.

"…Did you ever think about wanting to?" Her question silenced all movements from the man causing him to go stiff and his eyes wide, as if she has just asked him some ridiculous question. Perhaps it was, she was too self absorbed to tell.

"What has this got to do with anything pertaining to this case?" He questioned, his eyes looking the girl up and down. L was clearly annoyed more so than before.

"Aha! So you have! Who?" Her smile grew and she slowly kicked the blankets off ignoring her tousled tank top and her pyjama shorts that wrinkled up past her thigh. In fact she hadn't noticed this at all. Only keen deducing eyes could notice such a trivial sight.

The detective known as L never lost his composure. He was trained for surprises and for questions no matter how abnormal. Most of all he was trained to shrug off any personal conflicts. He was robotic to some, and arrogant to others. No one could ever manage to break the wall he made since a young lad of eight. No one...

_Except for this undeniably stupid girl._

Leaning back too far from his perched position his body weight tilted, causing him to fall. L was sprawled on the mattress, his laptop soon forgotten about_. "This was not how it was supposed to go! Abort mission!" _He was ready to swoon her to get information, if you could even call his advances _'swooning'_, but he accepted it would of taken time... But with her inching closer he was sure to-!

_Oh god, human contact._

L's eyes widened a considerable amount as the petite girl mounted him while straddling his hips, smirking victoriously over him as she pinned him. His shirt was wrinkled up much like her shorts and exposed some of his pelvis. He felt highly uncomfortable about the situation, but lamely told himself it was for the sake of the case.

Emma didn't know what had came over her, but she liked seeing him so surprised... So caught off guard. It was all a thrill in itself, and hell! How many people could say they mounted the great detective L! Jesus this was like some kinky premature sex scene in some ridiculous porno!

Not that she watched porn or anything.

She grinned and laughed, enjoying the dominating pose she was in... Until his purr of a voice brought her out creating a blush on her cheeks.

"What about you?" Was all L said, his eyes bore into her own.

"Eh? Excuse me?" She pondered silently, her eyes widened at the thought. "What uh… Do you mean?" She knew what he meant but her brain refused to come to any logical answer, so stalling was her best option.

"Have you kissed anyone?" He finished his thought, the noise in the room vanished and all that could be remotely heard was the soft breathing both of their bodies emitted.

Emma's hands rested on his chest as she shifted a bit awkwardly so she wouldn't cut off any circulation. "Yeah I guess a few times. I mean if you count them. It wasn't like I saw sparks or anything. In fact it was rather awkward. No emotion just… Blank. Like kissing a family member, or even your own hand or something silly like that." Emma glanced shyly around the room.

"I suppose it's nothing shocking for a teenager." L murmured as his eyes still bore into hers.

"I guess but it's still rather disappointing." Emma hummed, "I mean you grow up thinking when prince charming makes his move you'll feel sparks and see stars, but all I felt was confusion." Looking down she felt something soft and smooth gently rub circles in her upper thigh. It shocked her when she looked down, eyeing up the pale thumb that was rubbing soothing circles into the soft pale skin. Emma didn't question it, knowing his quirks are testing waters.

"Perhaps putting all logical deductions aside of how ridiculous that all sounds… You just hadn't kissed the right one? Perhaps instead of prince charming, you were snogging with all the toads?" L's tone took a playful route as he noted the young girl with wide eyes.

"Wow, okay mister life coach where the hell did you put L?" Emma laughed as she gazed down to the male. "Actually what would thee percentage of that be, Mr. Holmes?" Her smile was soft but not unnoticeable.

"Roughly around eighty percent." He hummed and then said nothing else for a while, basking them in a content silence.

"But isn't the toad supposed to turn into a prince after a kiss?" Emma questioned him as she sighed, letting her hand gently caress the detective's shirt pretending to smooth down wrinkles.

Pushing his body up slightly, the awkward detective didn't know what to make of his position, he desired to throw her on the floor and return to his signature perch, but something restrained him. Instead he rested himself on his elbows as he watched the girl keenly. Seeing Emma's surprised look he mildly noted they were less than a foot away from each other's skulls. In fact if she were to move a few inches forward they might have collided. "Perhaps for you it's backwards. You always seemed to have your own way of doing things."

"Rivington." Emma blurted it out like word vomit. Her eyes were wide and confused as her hands trembled on his shoulders. The twenty five year old gazed at the trembling girl shocked not knowing what to make of the situation. "That's my last name. Emma Rivington." Just by telling him that, she wanted him to know she trusted him. She_ needed _him to know.

"Well, Miss Rivington. Perhaps the prince you are looking for… will ever remain the toad to societies standards, rest assured though, only princesses deserve princes and you are no..."

Without a living breathing doubt of a second, Emma had pushed forward without letting him finish his sentence. Her breath hitched in her throat, her hands shook violently and all thoughts seized. Her panicked looked alarmed the detective until rest assured…

Their lips met.

Soft tender flesh mingled with each other the small soft sound of wet lips _clicking _together in rhythm altered all her senses. It wasn't anything heated but it was tender, as if they both pushed too hard it would shatter the other individual.

Her skin prickled and her stomach knotted together, feeling the tremble of his body calmed her. Knowing he was just as nervous as she. She felt his eyelashes fluttering as he tried to keep his eyes shut. Knowing how difficult personal space could be for him she tried to move away but when she did, he held her tighter refusing to let her go.

Emma's heart pounded painfully against her rib cage and finally when both decided breathing would be a good thing right about now, they parted almost as if on sync. There was no awkwardness, only silence. Trying to read the others emotions and thoughts, knowing whoever faltered first would lose. Both held their game well, but soon Emma relaxed. She smiled brightly letting all emotion sweep through her eyes. Happiness, fear, longing, dread, curiosity, worry, confusion and amazement.

"Whoa…" She mumbled as her cheeky grin returned. "That was no toad." She laughed letting a few snorts and seal noises escape as she sat back a bit, remaining on his lap just not as close. Letting the detective adjust to the physical contact.

"I… See." Was all he said as his face became stoic again. "I thought you were joking about the snogging earlier." He murmured, triumph hidden in his eyes.

"Hey! I joked about making out _you _were the one who brought up the snogging mister!" Emma laughed while punching L playfully in the arm. "I'm a hormonal teenager who knows no better, what's your excuse mister?" She interrogated him as she smiled brightly. Her eyes held a glimmer of happiness they hadn't before.

"…I'm afraid I don't have any at this given moment." His tone pleaded not guilty but his eyes said otherwise.

"Well Sherlock, I'd love to stay and _snog _but I seem to have an appointment." Grinning at him she slid off of him and let her feet wiggle against the carpet for a moment.

"Where are you going?" His eyes were alarmed but also curious. L watched her every move like some predatory wild cat.

"Just to pee." She mumbled as she walked away flashing him a smug look.

"Classy as ever, Miss Rivington."

"Eat your heart out, Holmes." Emma retaliated, letting the flutter in her stomach take full effect by the time she reached the bathroom.

**End of Chapter Nine**

* * *

(A/N: **This chapter wrote itself basically. I was really proud of how it turned out. This isn't the end to the slumber party, I decided on a part three because well. It's L and Emma. You can't do it's justice with only two chapters in the same room together, right? Next chapter will be the end of the fluff for a bit after that, most likely 2-3 more chapters until you can see anything progress. I'll give minor indulges for you fangirls/boys but… hehe. Thank you all who reviewed the last chapter, and let's get to a hundred so Pixel can go human burrito in excitement!**

**Cheers,  
~Pixel**


	10. Kisses and Nightmares

**Chapter Ten:**

Emma ran her fingers through her hair, staring at her face in the mirror. She was feverish and she couldn't help but run her tongue across her lips, aching to taste him again.

Oh god she sounded like some creep.

Smiling slightly, Emma splashed water on her face again and pushed her back against the wall as she let emotions flood her. As she rested her hand on her heart she felt her heart hammer inside of her chest... And she loved it. "Jesus when was the last time I felt this good?" She whispered as she pondering the internal thought for a while searching for some kind of answer. It was like a switch, she adored the anime but this… _This was real._

That thought alone sent her spiraling. She may have kissed him, but he kissed _back. _He didn't want to stop either. That thought alone over joyed her to the point she wanted to fall and sob between her knees, not knowing why. Perhaps it was shock? She knew she was becoming a young woman perhaps? She had no idea, everything seemed too far-fetched. Reality had slipped away like grains of sand going through her small hands.

"What are you doing to me?" She thought while looking into the mirror again. She very much enjoyed how alive she looked and felt.

Perched again on the bed L sat stiffly, thinking over the effects that took place.

_She kissed him._

_He kissed back._

That much was for sure, and as stupid as he felt at the moment an unfamiliar feeling laced his being. The feeling tugged on his heart, and it made him feel extremely uncomfortable. _"The case requires this." _He reasoned with himself but at the same time the thought of completing the case and never seeing the mystery girl again irked him in an unsettling way. She was only a _child _in his books. So what was wrong? Hell he hadn't even known her real age... He deduced she was above fifteen, and below nineteen. He was positive. How could he have made such a drastic move without thinking? Was the case clouding his judgement? This was not good.

Rivington.

Even that much information never did anything. Was it a fake name? No. She was telling the truth, he had studied human body language far too long to doubt himself in it. So why wasn't she appearing on any of his searches?

_Perhaps she was hidden, much like himself?_

The thought wasn't completely accurate, L found his mind wandering to Wammy's house.

_Just how alike were they?_

Aiko huffed as his phantom body lugged through the wall, taking notice of a very flabbergasted L. Shaking his head he went on ahead searching for the female who seemed to be still located in the bathroom.

"Isn't this where I left you kid?" He grumbled, looking at the teary eyed hyperventilating girl. "Oh shit he broke you." He mumbled. Aiko cursed himself now that he had to play the 'good guy' role.

"W-We…" She mumbled, trying to contain her voice as she fanned herself. "Bag!... Get me a paper bag!" She mumbled as she saw the death god reach for it and pass it to her.

"Are you uh... Having a panic attack?" He questioned, seeing the over dramatic girl breath rapidly into the bag.

"We KISSED." She yelped, throwing her arms up in so much excitement she knocked herself into the bathtub. "Ouchy!" She wailed while whimpering and rubbing her bottom. Knowing L will come to investigate the ruckus.

"So you both are together now I assume?" His skeptical eyes bore into her own as he grinned amusingly at her.

"Well, er…no… I mean... I'm not sure what we ar-" Before she could finish her sentence she heard a knock on the door.

"Emma is everything alright in there? You have been inside for a good six minutes and twelve seconds." L's modulated voice called through the wood of the door.

"Awe how sweet. He's even timing your bathroom breaks. Love is in the air." The phantom egged on while hooting and hollering loudly.

Glaring at Aiko Emma cleared her throat. "I'm okay the human burrito just kind of fell into the tub." She was met with silence before no doubt his curiosity got the better of him and he opened the door. L quirked a non-existent eyebrow at the predicament she was in.

"So you have…" Instead of helping her up he did the right thing and pointed out… "Are you aware your rump is currently attached to a trash bin?"

"…"

"Wow, this guy sure is one hell of a Romeo, kehehehe!" The shinigami laughed harder, eyeing up the clueless man.

Standing in humiliation she looked at the bin and instantly her skin was ghost white. Emma looked at the detective and with an infamous cheeky grin, shook her hinny and mumbled, "What can I say? Junk in the trunk was never a bad thing eh?"

After the bathroom incident L had helped remove the damned bin. Emma waddled over to her human burrito and opened her laptop. She watched as the detective snuggled up on _her _bed.

Emma hadn't minded too much though. She liked knowing L was comfy... Perhaps he would even fall asleep. She knew she wouldn't be able to rest tonight with the recent events she had running through her mind.

"Vanilla." He noted out of the blue. Confusing the petite girl who currently searched for cat pictures online as she cooed at them

"What?" She questioned. Seeing him focus all his attention on his computer it seemed like he wasn't even talking to her. Perhaps she was going crazy.

"You taste like vanilla."

Her eyes widened as it made sense now, "You took note on how I taste?" She glanced up tying her hair up in a high pony tail lazily.

"…" She was met with silence. Not wanting him to feel awkward now she eyed him secretly for a few moments, finding it amusing that he was most likely internally dwelling if he himself should feel embarrassed and maybe _normal _people don't note how others taste.

"Frosting." She challenged L, seeing his head swiftly swing in her direction. "You taste like strawberry frosting." Matching his ghost of a smile, they both went back to working quietly in peace… Or so Emma liked to think she was working as she giggled at another cat meme she came across.

It was one in the morning, and both seemed to be doing their own thing. Her shinigami sat and watched for a good portion of the time but he had gotten bored and eventually went on yet another adventure. Emma didn't ponder it too much. He was a free ghost after all… Or God… God... Ghost… Would they be the same thing in human standards? This is why she shouldn't be allowed to think for long periods of time.

Quietly they both snacked on the food Watari brought to them both, Emma however had not missed the knowing smile that traveled across the old man's face and the quirk in his snowy brows when he looked at L who instantly began to burn up in embarrassment. Watari must have seen the whole thing play out before his eyes while he was in the surveillance room.

"Damn old ninja man." She accidentally mumbled out loud.

"If you are referring to Watari? Yes... One could only assume." L sighed seeming to be slightly frustrated again.

"What are you stuck on?" Her quiet voice was tender on his ears, it was as if she was genuinely worried.

"We are bringing in the assumed second Kira." L replied, and that was just enough to make Emma's eyes widen in fear.

"Who do you think it is?" Emma knew it was evil for her to play dumb but she knew she had to so it would not interfere with the plot line, it could backfire if she just whipped all the information out at him.

Misa Amane, the alleged second Kira. We found fibers of makeup with her DNA on it as well as pieces of her hair in the tapes we have received from Sakura television.

"Oh… Wow, that idol right? She sure is pretty…" She hummed while wishing she had the looks of countless idols. "Petite, blonde, bubbly… She's like a guy's Barbie doll all wrapped up in a little present." She didn't know what possessed her to rant on about it, perhaps it was lack of compassion for females like Misa Amane. "I bet her and Light would get along great." Emma said coolly.

"Do you honestly assume that?" L's voice was dark, his eyes were hidden behind the raven mess of hair on his head. "She is popular among the population... Hmm... What would you classify yourself as Emma?"

"Hey! Whoa now I just-" Her eyes widened as she gazed up at the bed that L was stiffly perched upon, he looked almost _seething. _If he had obvious emotions that is.

"Do not identify yourself as less just because Amane posses bottled blonde hair and a winning smile, you are quite brilliant yourself you know..." He debated as his head turned to gaze at her.

Emma was at loss, she hadn't had a clue what to do. Her eyes searched his for a moment and all she could seem to do was nod at him.

For a second she wondered if the reason he got so crude was because he was always judged next to Light Yagami and never for his own accomplishments that he had worked hard for.

"I know you must of got this a lot in your life L, but…"

She watched as he stopped typing. He was now listening to her very keenly.

"You're brilliant but not just in intelligence either. I mean… I might not be the smartest gal around the block but… I can see your intelligence… As easy as I can see your handsome face. Hell…" She laughed sadly as she teared up a bit. It didn't help that L's eyes were now narrowed in her general direction. "You are more than that stupid letter you show yourself as, you are more then you give yourself credit for. You are someone who can't be replaced, no matter what. You are as much as an individual as anyone could ever be, and I don't know who you were once surrounded with to ever make you feel like you were expendable... But you obviously didn't find the right people to surround yourself with if you could never show your worth without having to prove it all the damn time!"

L acted as if he ignored her turning back to his computer passively. "There is more to a person then…"

"Exactly L! I get it! You are a despicable liar and you manipulate very well. You have killed people for selfish gain pertaining to many a case. I get it, you might be society's standards of evil but you can't judge all of society either. People make it up and not all people think the same way, you know that!" She hissed as the detective blinked owlishly towards the girl for calling him out. She was a mess as she stood shaking like some Chihuahua, tears staining her cheeks.

"You are foolish for crying... As a matter of fact I don't even know why you are crying." L retorted as he stood up in front of Emma. He was much taller than her but at the same time he was stilll slouched, making her feel just like a field mouse would.

"B-Because you refuse to! S-So someone has to do it you arrogant prick!" She wailed while hitting his chest childishly before crossing her arms.

L only smiled and took a handkerchief out of his pocket awkwardly, smacking her face with it rather than dabbing it gently. "You are such a child."

"I k-know!" She hiccuped, her cheeks swelled up from the tears as she eyed him suspiciously. "I'm just sca-scared." She whispered, wiping the tears from her burning cheeks.

"Why on earth would you be?" L questioned, his voice rumbled deeply.

"Things are picking up rather quickly, wouldn't you say?" She sighed, sniffling rather unattractively as she wiped the snot from her nose.

"Indeed but chiding ourselves about it will get us no where… come along Emma." He hummed as he grabbed her wrist with two lanky fingers dragging her behind him like some germ and pushing her towards the bed. "Sleep. Judging by your lack of control with your emotions, you're physically exhausted." Perching beside her side of the bed, he patted her head once and gave her just a small smile.

The young girl climbed into the bed sheets, letting the crisp cotton encase her. Emma's drowsy eyes watched the man as he tried not to smash the keys as loudly as he was before. Arms outstretched and going a mile away typing like a mad man, she smiled at the sight of the quirky detective.

"Do you sleep?" Emma questioned with a sleepy smile.

"Sometimes." Was all he said.

"You should more often." Emma scolded playfully while watching L lift his head to gaze at her. He brought a thumb to his lips before turning back to his laptop.

"Perhaps I should." L stated. As soft as his voice was, it held something... Something she couldn't place. A tone she was unfamiliar with.

"Goodnight L." She sighed as she nuzzled her pillow, but then she heard a soft whisper.

"_Sweet dreams_."

As she was lulled to sleep by the clicking of the keyboard, and the moon shining through the window she could of sworn at some point she felt something lanky latch onto her. It held her, spooning her from behind. Nuzzling into the young girls hair as soft murmurs of incoherent words were whispered in the dark.

And oddly she didn't have any nightmares that night.

**End of Chapter.**

* * *

(**A/N: Woot! WE HIT 100 REVIEWS GUYS! I'M SO HAPPY AND PROUD OF ALL OF YOU. Thank you so much for reviewing. I honestly am over joyed, I didn't ever think I would get this many, I truly appreciate each one of you and I hope to carry on making you all proud!**

Bonus chapter will be out hopefully sometime mid-week, since we got to 100!

~Pixel


	11. Ignorant!

**Chapter Eleven:  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.  
**

* * *

Emma awoke groggily. Her eyes were dazed as she fought to rid herself from a tangle of blankets scorned around her ankles. Sighing, she launched herself up from the blankets and ripped them off her body, pale skin attacked by the cold air conditioning.

"I regret dismissing the cozy comfort of my burrito, now…" The soft croaky voice murmured as she sloppily waddled away from the bed to find comfort in a hot shower. Emma slowly fixed her shirt sliding up her midriff from the restless night before snuggled against the detective.

_Speaking of the detective…_

Emma slowly turned, making sure she didn't smother him in her escape, only to take note he was already gone and a delicate note was left in his place on his pillow, wrinkled from her sleeping no doubt.

Slowly walking back over to the bed, shivering, she opened the delicate note. Writing was scrawled across thin paper like someone was in a rush however; she knew that was not the case, L just had horrible penmanship.

_Emma, I write to inform you-  
Regarding the previous night, we do not speak of the activities that went on. Furthermore, the second Kira has been detained and I request you stay in your room for the time being, or else acts of precaution will be taken.  
Despite the uncomfortable sleep, I thank you for the time spent together.  
It will not become a habit, in fact it's best we forget about it.  
- L_

Gazing at the letter, Emma read it over and over again, trying to come to some conclusion the pompous prick did not just command her much less act as if nothing occurred. Scoffing she crumbled the letter before shoving it in her bedside dresser. "Stupid…" Emma grumbled, ignoring the heavy feeling in her chest. "He expects me to sit around here while all the fun happens downstairs?" Hissing and rummaging around for some clean clothes to wear, deciding to skip the shower.

"Watari must have been so busy he never got to do the laundry…" Emma mused, not minding the chore. Slowly picking up her clothes basket she slowly based a conversation with herself, "I simply went to do laundry." The young girl hummed, making her way down the hall.

A dull throb in her head scolded her for the childish behaviour of making an appearance downstairs, but she needed something to light up dreary atmosphere that came along with Amane's containment.

"Poor girl…" Emma heard Matsuda's quiet voice whisper as he watched the screens.

"I agree." Emma voiced, waddling down through the main room. Not passing the gaping taskforce a glance as they surveyed her attire which consisted of a very large white sleeve shirt and some ankle socks.

"E-Emma! You are not supposed to be down here!" Matsuda chided, turning to face her fully as the remaining men collected themselves from the usual defying antics.

"I'm doing laundry, see?" Emma smiled, holding the basket with pride, the cheeky grin obvious.

"I take it that is why you are clothed in my attire?" A quaint voice hissed, not turning to face her, but instead occupying his time stacking sugar cubes as he watched the screens.

"You silence yourself young man!" Emma directed her attention back to Matsuda and carefully walked forward over to the hesitant men. "That's a lot of bondage for one girl." She noted dully, "Ryuzaki I feel offended, you just pinned me with your limbs, you never even thought about taking out restraints last night…"

The tower of sugar cubes cascaded down as the crouched man sat more stiffly than before. Charcoal eyes widened at the words as an odd wave of emotion erupted in L, one he never felt in ages since a young man. Familiar to when Watari caught him sneaking frosting before dinner, one may even call it… embarrassment?

"YOU GUYS-" Matsuda froze, his body ached with humiliation for the two, amongst the others as they gaped at the detective.

"Horny detective…" Emma tsked before walking away. "Going to do laundry, you boys have fun playing cops and robbers."

Aizawa's forehead throbbed, wanting nothing more but to smack the woman. "Inform me again why we have an _ignorant_ child working on the case that may or may _not _be sleeping with the detective?" His eyes bore into the back of L's head. "For all we know she could be Kira and-" He spat out before meeting a scorching gaze.

"I assure you, mister Aizawa. Nothing is going on between us." L's voice lowered dangerously as he surveyed the older male.

The room got quiet as each man was left alone to think about the antics that continued on around them.

"Well, weren't we supposed to contain her if she came down here?" Matsuda mumbled, directing everyone's attention towards him.

"Shut up, Matsuda!" Familiar voices echoed in unison.

* * *

"Doing LAUNDRY!" A loud voice sung out horribly, as she bobbed around. "How much soap should be put into these things…" Emma hummed, reading the instructions. "Oh well, no harm in guessing." Pouring a large portion of detergent in, she shut the lid and stretched her limbs, thinking back to the previous night. "I wonder what came over him…"

"May I be of assistance, Rivington?" A gentle voice called by the door.

"Watari!" Smiling, Emma welcomed the older man into her sea of thoughts. "Just thinking and doing laundry, what brings you down to the dungeon?"

"I felt as if you desired company of sorts." Chuckling, Watari surveyed the girl as he folded towels that were plopped on top of the dryer already done from the previous load. "Tell me, what is on your mind?"

Emma snorted; a faded smile on her face. "Don't play dumb with me, old man. I'm aware of the cameras. You must have witnessed _something._"

"I trust you will tell me what I should know and leave out what I do not need to concern myself with." Watari hummed.

"That detective and I kissed, and proceeded to spoon me through the night…" Emma sighed, not leaving anything out. "I always thought I would be giggling about these things with my friends but I guess an elder man will do..." She joked, elbowing her laundry buddy.

Watari smiled to himself. "Yes, quite extraordinary, indeed." His eyes crinkled as a smile invaded his features. "I hadn't even pictured him to… be accustomed to even fully acknowledge intimate actions, let alone act them out. It worries me…"

"What concerns you, exactly? I mean, the man had to stumble across porn once or twice…" Emma cried, her eyes bugged out, looking at the man in disbelief as he choked on a sigh at the vulgar words.

"No, no. I meant, why now of all times?" Watari hummed, "It makes me curious… to think perhaps all this time, L was much lonelier than I would have depicted him to be."

"Wow, make me feel like a last resort old man." Chuckling along with him Emma sighed, "Maybe he is a late _bloomer." _ Letting a few moments of silence take its toll amongst one another as they picked apart one another's brains. "He's one of a kind, huh?" Emma thought allowed,

"I'm afraid you will have to elaborate, that statement is broad." Watari laughed, lost in his own musings.

"I just mean…" Emma sighed, trying to form words, "He is exactly the opposite of what everyone thinks, yet the complete same." Tossing a dish towel to the side deep in thought she went on. "People assume he doesn't care about his appearance, his spinal cord is in such distress because he has a bad posture by choice, he eats loads of sweets because he himself indulges in bad habits, the dark circles under his eyes are just his way of expressing his oddity…that's how people see him on the streets, or they ignore the surveying and assume he is just creepy. I mean hell he kind of is a huge creep!" She laughed, shaking her head keeping her head down.

What both parties failed to notice was the figure standing by the door, wiggling his toes on the cold ground, listening to every word spoken.

"And yourself?" The elder mumbled to the petite girl.

"Pardon?" Brown eyes drifted to meet the older, wiser ones.

"What do _you _see him as?" Continuing to fold laundry, the curiosity in Watari's voice never went unnoticed.

"The dark circles… I guess would be proof he is committed to the promise he made to humanity. The large portions of sweets he will intake when moments seem to intensify argue the bitter taste in his mouth at the thought of lives lost, or something... The horrible posture is due from the weight of the world set on top of his shoulders that no man should bare alone; yet while children and adults display cries of help through words, or illustrations… he is much too cunning for the simplicities, precisely. Not as Ryuzaki, not as the title L he goes by, but for the man who is layered all below that, the one he tried to burry for the sake of everyone else's wellbeing- his _**very **_being is one giant cry for help. He builds layers so he can hide in them. It's what makes it _perfect, _what's more believable than one big lie wrapped in tiny truths? He is…I suppose a coward?" Emma justified awkwardly, a trial and error smile on her face.

The silence distorted any emotion that once filled the room. Slowly it became a void numb, before snapping back to reality.

"You think L is crying for help?" Watari softly questioned, keeping his old hands busy.

"I think the man behind the ego of the entitlement L… is trying to. I guess his pride just won't let him make sounds. White noise at its best." Emma suspired, raking her brain for any other conclusions. "Of course, this is my opinion…" She continued before being cut off.

"An interesting take on him, indeed…" Watari chuckled, musing her thoughts and picking at them in his rattled brain.

"Indeed it is…" Came a third profound voice, causing both people to turn around and stare at the detective.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone." Watari strode out of the room as awkward air followed him, smiling under his moustache as he scurried away.

"Hey you sneaky old fart! You come back here! You can't just leave me alone like this to face the lion in the room." Emma wailed, watching as the door swung shut. "Now there were two…"

"Quite the biography you have on me, Miss Rivington." The detective hummed, stalking over to her, bare feet slapping against cement ground, hunch more prominent than ever. "Now tell me, how did you deduce all that?"

Emma rolled her eyes and went back to folding. "Lucky guess based on an arrogant man."

"I think you and I both know it's far more than that. You talk as if you knew me for years." L chided, nibbling once again on his lanky fingers.

"I don't have the need to be detained. Telling anything more would surely grant me what I don't want." Emma side glanced the taller male standing beside her.

"Ah! So you do know more!" Standing stiffly beside her, his tone became darker, more sarcastic, raising goose bumps on her skin. "Please, enlighten me. Of course, no one could know more about _me _than _you."_

Turning around, Emma's eyes narrowed. "Don't sass me."

"I have no idea what you mean?" Ebony eyes bore into honey ones, both trying to figure out the opposite.

"Is Watari your father?" Emma questioned, keeping her tone flat.

"No." Came the simple reply from the detective.

"Orphan."

"Pardon?" Came L's voice.

"You heard me. Now if you are done comparing dicks, I would really like to put fresh clothes on." Emma turned fully to face him, slapping a hand on her hip.

"Aggressive, childish, victim of abuse perhaps?" L questioned, his head tilting in his musings, surveying her closely.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me." The detective retaliated.

Emma gazed at the man, eyes narrowing. "You are foolish."

"You are ignorant."

"Perhaps I am!" Throwing a dish cloth in his face, Emma puffed her chest out, trying to intimidate the male in front of her.

"Yet you fancy me." L seemed to be growing bored as he watched Emma's blush spread across her cheeks, fists clenched by her side. L never missed the corners of her eyes glisten, or the clenched jaw. He was the world's greatest detective, this was child's play to him, yet he felt out of his element somehow.

"As I recall you kissed _back."_ Taking a step away from L, Emma brought up her arm to knock some sense into the man.

"We all make mistakes."

"Why you-!" Hurling her fist forward, the detective easily caught it, his grip sucking the circulation out of her arm.

"Are you finished?" L's voice was off key. Not like in the anime, not like anything she even could imagine. It was strange to hear such a dissatisfied tone that burned her ears.

Emma's eyes closed, thinking hard about his words, feeling his muscles tense at her touch, the way he would try to hold his breath around her, his pupils, everything. Trying to find some reasoning behind the behaviour. "Never." Emma softly replied into the males chest, refusing to let it go. "You wouldn't of clung onto me that night if it meant nothing." Slowly glaring up to the male, Emma ignored the lump in her throat. "You are a liar."

"And why do you presume that?"

"Because the great 'L' never has to be vulnerable for information he acquires… but as a lonely man looking for personal answer, he just might…"

Silence passed amongst the two, just trapped and encased within each other's grasps as anger and comfort flooded both of them. It was an odd sensation, the room in the air was thick, but it was welcomed.

"You gunnnah' let go?" Emma cheekily asked, letting the rumbling of his chest when he spoke flood her senses.

"Never."

And that was the stubbornness that she liked.

* * *

Back at the taskforce, everyone gathered around and surveyed the second Kira. It turned out Light would be showing up soon to turn himself in, and soon mister Yagami would go in incarceration for the sake of his sanity. All was calm before the storm.

"So, uh..Emma. I was thinking, I have the day off Saturday, if you wanna maybe get a bite to ea-" Matsuda's voice was swiftly cut off my groans of fellow members.

"That's very sweet of you Matsuda but-" Emma laughed, watching as he rubbed the back of his neck, knowing the bachelor was getting pretty desperate if he resided to ask a girl of her age out on a date.

"Emma and I already have plans."

Everyone's head slowly turned to watch the pastry eating man, shocked written on their faces.

"We do?" Emma's voice questioned in disbelief, seeing him side glance her from his perched station.

"Yes." Came the simple reply before clattering of a fork.

"Well… what are we doing?" Emma weaseled, wanting to know what the plan was the detective had in store.

"You will see."

Emma groaned but ignored the blushing members of the force, knowing their thoughts would be drifting from earlier. "Alright." She agreed, "Is it a date?"

"You will see."

"Damn you, L!" She cried, "How will I know what to wear?"

"It's Ryuzaki. Also, you will manage, you always do."

Another soft groan could be heard as Emma went back to typing away on her laptop, pretending to work.

Matsuda sat beside Emma as he did paperwork, once in a while striking new conversation.

"Do you think Kira could… you know, get our names? That's all he needs and he could kill us anytime anywhere!" His voice was skeptical; the other members all worked silently, listening to his and Emma's conversation, but not butting in.

"I was curious about that, actually." Emma whispered, drawing more attention to the subject. "We…er… know he can kill at specific times and he can kill without being there in person, but…"

Slowly, each member turned to face the two idiots in the back, chattering away ideas involving the case at hand.

"Would it be that much more of a leap… to consider… uh…" She paused, trying to word it, knowing it was the same fact Naomi Misora had before Light terminated her. At first she didn't want to mention it, but things were picking up, and if she didn't pull some of her weight, she'd be killed for sure!

"Yeah?" Matsuda pressed, interested in the overwhelmed girl.

"W-What _if _Kira…could kill in a number of ways, not just heart attacks?"

The room got eerily quiet, forcing Matsuda and Emma to turn around, seeing the blank stares of the force.

_"How did we overlook that!?"_

"_**SHE'S NOT A DUMBASS, AFTERALL!"**_

_"BRING ME UP FILES OF ALL CONVICTS REOPRTED DEATHS THAT ARE NOT RELATION TO HEART ATTACKS."_

"Whoa, I can't believe you noticed that!" Matsuda chimed in, gazing at the petite girl snuggled by her laptop.

"I..I just uh…" Gazing around, Emma met eyes with a familiar pair of black ones. L in his sloth like ways started unraveling from his perch to slouch over to her, picking her gently up by the wrist and walking her out of the main room. Ignoring the members giving them off looks, and some disapproving frowns.

"A simple: I need to speak to you, would have been suffice y'know." Emma mumbled, rubbing her wrist as she gazed at L.

Yet before she could make any real conversation, Emma felt a sudden sting, and slowly everything became unrecognisable.

"I apologize in advance." Was the last thing she heard, before she deduced…

The pompous prick _drugged_ her.

**End of Chapter.**

* * *

** (A/N: **It's been awhile! I'm pretty hesitant on this chapter, because it was really… everywhere- it will all make sense in the next 2 though, I pinky promise! The conversations, the leaps- all of that will come into effect!

Now that that's out of the way- I hope you liked it, and I apologies for the wait. I seem to be missing a beta now, but the good news is **I found my passion again!**

_**Thank you all**_ who reviewed, took the time to even read this, followed as well as added this story to your favourites, wow!

Don't forget to leave your thoughts in the review thing down below, I love hearing them!

**- Pixel**


	12. Smile and Betray Me

** Chapter Twelve~**

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. (I wish, though!)

* * *

Emma awoke with a dull thudding in her skull. She felt like her eyes were glued shut with the crust that lingered in each corner of her eye. Coldness seeped in and ravished her bones like death was caressing her. Letting out a groggy cry, she strained her neck, blinking rapidly to clear her vision to find something or _anything_ for that matter.

"Oh come on!" Emma growled, pulling at the restraints that locked her in as immediate panic prickled her skin like thorns. "This is what I get for being smart?" Emma's tone was flat despite the scorched feeling of her dry throat trying to find words instead of wheezes. Whatever drug L injected into her did its impact, and it was pissing her off.

Emma was met with silence in return.

She knew deep down L was _there_ he had to be. Beyond the glass that surrounded her frontal vision, there would be a funny looking man perched stacking sugar towers, debating his next move and all the back up plans that went with them.

"This totally isn't rad at all…" Emma continued to drone, sighing as she tried to find amusement in something other than her being held against her will. Her brown locks were tangled and dirty, wishing she could have squeezed a shower in after all. "Don't I get to make… like a phone call? Am I not entitled to one?" Weakly smiling in vain, she rested her head, anger flooding her veins.

_"If I just stayed in my own realm, I would have been fine. My father would still be alive and everything would have been perfect." _Emma's thoughts betrayed her as they went back to mourning the loss of her family. Knowing despite all that, she was promised they were happy, whether that me in hell or heaven, they were together, somewhere. As long as the two were together, she felt secure being an orphan for now. _'But what happens if I go back…' _Her thoughts mimicked cruelly to her.

Despite all that though, the little thought in the back of her mind kept whispering, no matter how much she tried to ignore it.

_ "What if it all stops? What will you are left with in the end?"_

That was enough alone to make Emma's jaw clench and her eyes sting. The fear of not knowing what you fully don't understand.

_"Bad timing?" _The voice of two rusted pieces of metal scraping against one another would be a start at describing the looming creature that hung over her.

Emma's eyes twinkled as they shot up, clenching her teeth to make sure she wouldn't give out anything.

* * *

A young man laid uncomfortably, his hands behind his back as he glared at the ceiling resting above his 'bed'. Honey eyes darted around the room, trying to ignore the pestering Shinigami craving fruit. Light's knuckles turning pale at the built up aggression that resided inside him. Knowing full well as the days go on, more and more diversions and obstacles stood in his way, cemented firmly.**  
**  
_"Kehehe, what's the matter Light? You seem to be a bit grumpy today." _The rustic voice cackled, staring at the sulking teen. _"Don't tell me L is bothering you again?" _

Light's teeth clenched at the mention of his enemy. Not enjoying the thought of having to put up with the nuisance that stood in his way of creating a new world. Sharply, he glared at the phantom that casted creepy shadows around the room.

_ "Oh, Aiko's human…"_ The death God murmured. His toothy grin not going unnoticed by the boy.

Light casually sat up in interest, his grim like smile overtaking his face.

_'Human, huh? She may not be as much of a nuisance as I thought.' _Light mentally noted.

Ryuk let out a deep murmur regarding the comment. _"Why don't you just kill her?"_

Light glared, as if the action was obvious. L has her intertwined to him like thread, even if he doesn't want to admit it. Something is going on between those two, and the closer he has her in his vision, the fewer moves I can make that could quite possibly take him down. It's clever of him… he got me. Light mentally conversed with himself and his cunning plot. Without another word, Light stood shakily ignoring the indents his fingernails created in his palm and sluggishly wobbled closer to the wall, needing back support.

_'Interesting indeed.' _Light thought to himself.

* * *

Emma quickly diverted her gaze to the floor.

"_Hey kid, you look pretty rough. How'd yea end up in here?" _A breathy chuckle was heard as the looming creature stalked towards the mirror. _"Hey, isn't that your boyfriend?" _The demonic being turned to face her, raising a non-existent eyebrow in question. _"I thought for sure you'd be wiser than the others…"_

Rolling her eyes under her eyelids, Emma sighed. The need to sass the Shinigami was overwhelming.

_"Listen kid, I'm only here to ask where you put the eraser." _The room slowly began to twist for the young girl, making her stomach lurch.

_Would they search her room?! _Emma wanted to cry out in despair. Knowing if she is caught with anything her life is as good as over here. '_Not like they would know what it was…' _She mentally battered herself. _That could be WHY they would be more suspicious though…_

_"Oh for crying out loud kid, can I not depend on you for anything?"_ With that, Aiko flew out in hopes of finding the damned thing in her room before anyone else did.

* * *

"Light, how are you feeling right now?" L watched all four screens with interest. Keeping an eye on each Kira suspect with calculating eyes.

A breathy sigh before a murmured grunt. "I'm okay. Ryuzaki, I know that in the time I been in prison no new criminals have died however; that suggests to me that Kira must be someone who is intimately familiar with my situation and-" Light tried to finish his plead, before L cut him off.

"No Light, the reason criminals have stopped dying is because _you are Kira." _L narrowed his eyes, keen on getting to the bottom of the murders.

"No! I'm not Kira, how many times do I have to say it?" He cried, auburn eyes bore into the security camera with exhaustion.

L glared before leaping from his seat, his own orbs glazed over in thoughts, thoughts that never seized. _"What in the world is going on here, If Light were Kira, he would of knew I was bluffing but something isn't…" _His eyes slowly drifted back to the young girl who currently made a mess of everything. Glaring hard, he swiftly walked out of the room, back hunched and arms stiff by his sides…

Not forgetting to grab a cherry lollipop on his way out.

* * *

Grunting in distress, the Shinigami known as Aiko searched the room in despair, looking for the object that could be the answer to all of this precaution. _"This is my game now, Emma. You were a lovely diversion while it lasted… but Shinigami's never said we couldn't lie." _Deep cackling that could only fall on deaf ears echoed around the four walls that cased him in. _"Stupid little-"_

"What on earth are you doing in this realm?"

Aiko slowly turned around to confront the intruder, only for his eyes to meet golden ones. "Oh, Rem. It's you." A cheeky smirk stretched around his bony sculpted face, hiding in the shadows of the torn hooded cloth he wore on his head. "What do I owe this pleasure?"

"Do not test me. I am merely wandering. I find no purpose in staying put when Misa has gone to sleep in captivity." Rem's voice hissed. "What about you? Shouldn't you be taking care of the little Rivington girl? She is on a dangerous playing field after all."

"Ahhh, I'll worry about her later."Aiko groaned, waving her off like a child would to its scolding mother. "For now I have to find something of hers before Ryuk decides to pay me a visit, too."

"I see." Rem replied dully, bored of the antics. Sighing she turned and left, going to find someone more interesting to stalk until her Misa awoke. Before leaving, she couldn't help but wonder the similarities between Ryuk and Aiko after all these centuries.

* * *

Soft padding could be heard down a shadowy hall, bare toes wiggling against cold tiles. A hunched figure stood, staring beyond the glass of the young ladies containment. The shadowy males lips curled into a distasteful look. As if she was the biggest nuisance in the world.

_However what draws me to…_

Inside the containment room, it was different than the one she was originally tied up in. The same walls and security, however she was free to roam as she ate.

What was peculiar to him was the young lady stood right in front of the mirror as if staring right at him. L knew himself that was highly unlikely, in fact a 48% chance she could see through the two way mirrors.

Yet he still couldn't fathom why the little pale hand was tracing shapes in the glass and resting her hand against it, longingly, almost as if she craved for human contact.

Much less, he couldn't fathom what made him touch the glass where her hand currently rested, as if sharing a moment of familiarity with the captive girl. Warmth beyond the class tickled his fingertips.

She suddenly looked up, smiling at nothing in particular, the same look as before. Like she could see right through it. R_ight through him. _As the moment seemed to prolong itself, she smiled at the glass and down to her hand.

And just for a moment, he smiled too. Despite the conflicting emotions he once tried to cover as a young tot.

**End of Chapter.**

* * *

_**A/N: Hey reader! Thanks for taking the time and checking out my latest chapter, don't forget to review down there and tell me how you think it is progressing. I love hearing feedback from you sexy llama babes~! ^_~**_


	13. Pervert

**Chapter Thirteen:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.  
**

* * *

The heat radiated off his hand, warming the glass. That's how Emma could tell he was there with her, '_there for her.' -_Or at least standing before her even if she couldn't directly see him. She wanted to correct herself but knew it was just a hopeless fan-girl dream that desired and tempted her to jump off cliffs for this man.

Drawing small patterns along the mirror, she felt it go cold. Just like if any presence that filled her veins before, vanished. Ellie's smile faded as she swiftly turned, going back to the grungy old steel bed that ached her back. Dragging her feet Ellie slowly climbed onto the thin mattress and buried her head in the pillow, thinking about past events.

Snapping back to reality, the hand that once touched the glass flinched back as if it had been burnt moments before. A frown replacing the tender smile the detective hardly ever showed to people. Rage filled his heart for developing emotions to one of the most suspicious people on the team, adding on the whole nuisance factor as well, of course.

The curved arch in his back sank as he stalked off down the hall. Returning his dark owlish eyes to the floor, boring into it as if it held the answers he desperately searched for.

He was never good with things such as this, L was aware of this factor. Still, the stubborn side inside him burned, wanting to grasp the knowledge even if it would taint the case that was now his current life line.

_' My own selfishness will be the end of me.'_ L's thoughts mused at him. Not only was he lying to fellow colleagues working on this case who entrusted their lives so easily to him, L knew he was now lying to himself, and it left a bitter taste in his mouth.

Grumbling, he slowly padded down to his quarters and inched inside. Looking at the screens before him that captivated her and the two Kira's.

_ "What part do you play in this, Emma…"_ Pondering the thought, L ruled out the thought of her being Kira, however her being here was much too convenient, how the events played out. He himself slowly deduced small factors into larger portions. Emma acted as if she knew everything about him and if that wasn't clear enough, the look of pure pity at his own weaker stages outraged him. As if she could pass judgements on him!

The more and more he thought about it, the voice in the back of his head nagged him at the pointlessness of the situation. Repeating to himself that after he solved this case, he could go back to being the world's greatest detective, and Emma could go back home.

_ "Does she have a home?" _The thoughts seized when he recalled Ukita housing her. Midnight eyes widened as realization dawned on him about past events. Slowly crawling into a perch on his chair, letting his toes wiggle against the soft fabric, he tried to pry his head away from the young lady.

_ "She is annoying, bratty, picky, whiny…"_ The list went on for L as he tried to deem her low, but with each point he made, he couldn't help but rebuttal each one. Given the premise he was angry she judged him, yet he was doing the same thing…

It seemed more clear to him with each passing second it wasn't her herself that angered him. It was the fact she invaded him so perfectly he hadn't had a clue when the consistent thoughts about her started or when they would ever seize.

"I knew something was wrong when I let her kiss me…" L blurted into the quiet room. Finally L slowly figured out the problem. He first started to use her to find out what all the fuss about romantic relationships were all about, and once he came to the basic conclusion it was for security reasons, he stopped it immediately, bored of it, yet now he realised the problem.

Along the way of trying to receive information and experience from the naive girl…

**_He fell for her._**

"Troubled thoughts, Ryuzaki?" The elder voice brought him out of his internal dwellings as tea was set beside him. "I thought perhaps you may have been thirsty…" Watari slowly looked up at the screens with an all knowing smile gracing his face. "Would you like to talk about it?"

L frowned, staring at his feet with a humble look despite his conflicting feelings. "I'm not use to any of this." The matter of fact tone of a man, who for a mere moment sounded like a young boy, droned in the ghostly quiet room that filled with a dull hum of monitors.

"I can see that." L's superior motioned his head to the screens. "It's looking much like a zoo exhibit than an investigation if I do say so myself."

"And the main attraction would be?" L growled back, taking the tea from the tray and slurping loudly as if to block out the voices in his head.

"Who do you think?" Watari's voice was quipped, raising an old calloused hand to pat his adoptive sons shoulder tenderly. "She is a fine young lady-"

"I could do better." The voice cut in like daggers through the air. L's head was tucked down, his hair shielding his face. "This is just a distraction-"

"Why must you focus on the negativity of this situation, do you fear compassion that much?" Watari slowly reasoned.

"She will get hurt if she attempts to involve herself with me!" The words were blurted out before any real thought went into them, driving the insomniac mad.

"So this is what it is about…" Sighing softly, the smile returned into the chipper man's voice. Speaking fluent English, letting the curls in the British accent drag on. "If something is meant to be for the beholder, it will become apparent. You will never truly understand if you fill the space of knowledge with ignorance." Watari slowly slid his hand off L, and gave him a pat on his back. "Try letting her out of her cage, perhaps than she may grow wings and become the butterfly you desire her to be, instead of the moth you make her out to be." Without another word, the comforting man walked out of the surveillance centre, going back to the control room. Knowing full well L will come to his own conclusions.

* * *

"This is SO not funky fresh, at all!" Groaning the petite girl hammered at the bed, clanking the rusty joints in frustration. "Not cool! When can I come out? I still never made that phone call…" The squeaky voice nagged at the camera in front of her room. "Furthermore I would really like to use the bathroom, rather than this one in your line of sight!"

_ "I deduced your obnoxious behaviour is a quality that comes naturally."_ A dull voice came from the small speaker above the camera that watched her every move.

"Good job Sherlock! I would give you a Scooby snack, but it seems I lack the fucks to even give anything at this moment." Hissing, Emma glared up. "Plus, I didn't sign up for bondage camp, pervert!"

"That's twice now I've been called a pervert." L's voice retorted.

"Well maybe if you didn't have a stick up your ass, you wouldn't be in this situation!" Emma huffed, trying to blow the piece of hair out of her face.

"I could say the same about you."

"Oh save me the justice league. I'm not impressed with you. " Slowly growing more and more annoyed with each passing second, Emma desired one thing and one thing only, simply to give the middle bird to that snazzy camera that dare sass her.

"…" Silence filled the other end with no reply, but empty air.

"…Hello?" Emma tried to cover up the desperation in her voice but failed, knowing she needed some sort of conversation to keep her sane.

"Lonely, are we Rivington?" The tone took an amused turn, taunting the girl. "I'm glad I found some sort of weakness."

"Shut up, and some sort of weakness?" Snorting, Emma rolled her eyes. "You hadn't even tortured me yet. I'm starting to question _your motives." _

"That could be arranged." L sat nibbling his fingers, enjoying the catty tone she used with him. "Why would you need to start questioning my motives?" He pondered out loud.

"No thanks. I'll pass on the torture if you don't mind." Emma took a moment of silence before replying, "I'm starting to feel like YOU are the lonely one. I have no other explanation why you would lock me up without questioning, and then come visit me only to leave once you realised I discovered you were…well, there."

"Would you like to accompany me on an outing in exactly 2 hours?"

The room fell into a thick and heavy silence as brown eyes widened in shock. Expecting a witty reply from the egoistical detective, Emma thought over the request in multiple ways, scenarios and more but couldn't fathom the goal he had in mind. Slowly Emma choked out a mixture of confusion she embarked in before forming a coherent sentence.

"I'm sorry; did you just offer me freedom? Furthermore, are you… dare I say asking me out on a date? What's the catch? Who do I have to kill, actually no… who is going to kill _me? _Are you tired of me? Is that it? You are going to assassinate me, oh god I'm so sorry. I never even told Matsuda I left my Salad in his chair, now he is going to ruin that new suit he just bought for his sister's wedding and I won't be able to apologize or pay him back!" The frantic girl sat up, looking like a wild squirrel as she spoke a mile a minute.

"I thought couples did this sort of activit-"

"COUPLES? JESUS L, WHAT ARE YOU SAYING TO ME? STOP IT. WHO ARE YOU, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THE POMPOUS PRICK OF A SLOTH!?" Emma stood, waving her fist at the surveillance film. "You are a robot who took over him, didn't you! I'll avenge him you son of a bi-!"

"The amount of qualities and features you have stored in the whiplash that you call emotions, could be classified as schizophrenia, you know…"

"Never mind." Emma sighed, "Still you."

"Here's hoping it is." L mumbled, confused at the sweaty emotional girl.

Emma blinked, shocked that the man was joking with her, let alone asking her on a date. "What's the catch?"

"We're not playing baseball…?"

"No… I mean, ugh. L. Why are you asking me out?"

"It's Ryuzaki, and because I can."

"L, I didn't confirm any emotions for you." Emma mumbled, trying to play it off cool.

"_Ryuzaki, _and you hadn't denied it either, not to mention you did _kiss me." _

"Let it _go, L._ I kissed you, why is it such a big of a deal to you!" Emma blushed furiously, gaping at the camera.

"It's _**Ryuzaki, **_and all because it was with you." The voice cut in, for the third time that night silencing the rambles.

"Oh…" Emma blinked, "So my containment is… up? What was it all for? Rather pointless if I must say…"

"That isn't important right now. If anything it proved to be useful. Watari will go retrieve you in a few moments.

"I'm not a dog on a collar!" Emma shrieked, waving her small fist again.

"You could be if you wanted to. I will see you in 2 hours. Until then, Emma."

"L THAT WAS SO PERVERTED WHAT THE HEL-" Silence interrupted her rampage as she gaped, this wasn't a side Emma ever witnessed before, and unbeknownst to her or the man who still sat triumphantly his chair watching the girl huff and puff in front of the camera as Watari freed her, they were both very excited about the day they would share together.

Because even if they both pissed each other off, there was something special there, and L was going to get to the bottom of this case, even if his life depended on it.

* * *

_ Elsewhere, a shinigami rummaged through a girls bedroom, frantically searching for a certain eraser, only to fill with rage when he noticed it was nowhere to be seen, picking up his pen from the satchel attached to him, he glared blankly at thin lined papers, as a grim smile stretched around his face._

_**END OF CHAPTER.**_

**(A/N**: Woo! Another update~ No Light in this chapter, or Misa! However they will be in the next one for a short scene, since the next chapter is the date, but they won't get a full chapter until fourteen of fifteen. So until those dates role around, enjoy! I swear these two must be the most childish, stubborn idiots around when it comes to any sort of love. I guess that's what happens when you pair a hormonal teen with a complex egoistical detective.

**Please drop a review**, and I'm super glad you guys liked the last chapter; hopefully I do not fail to impress you all when things start to pick up!

-Pixel


	14. Can we talk?

_**(Fancy disclaimer that I always forget: I DON'T OWN DEATH NOTE.)**_

**Chapter Fourteen:**

Emma sat brushing her hair, gazing into the depths of her own reflection. Droplets of water fell down her shoulder blades as she attempted to dry herself off after a much needed shower. Her mind was buzzing with confusion and excitement at the events that were soon to take place.

This is what she wanted after all, right?

Emma's stomach twisted in unfamiliar ways that she passed it off as butterflies but deep down, she knew it was much more than that.

"Why can't I think straight?" Softly mumbling through cracked pink lips, she chucked her brush towards the night table, giving up on her thoughts. "I should be jumping for joy, but I can't put my finger on this feeling…" Standing up, the petite girl made her way to the generous closet Watari had bestowed her with when directing her to her room. She wasn't use to high end or even classy things, so naturally everything she touched felt like she was dirtying it.

"_Is this another stupid test?" _Her mind couldn't help but betray her.

Thinking over the past events, Emma's mind filled with the knowledge of her loved ones deaths that still haunted the back of her mind, followed by the ultimate secret she was keeping from L, and the fact she was from a world far from here. Behind all of the constant mumblings her brain would whisper, she couldn't help but ponder another factor relating to the mess.

_** Aiko.**_

Where was he? Why was he concerned where the eraser was? Emma's thoughts raced trying to get into the brain of the Shinigami. Did he want to take it from her? That doesn't seem like him, but then again, who is '_him'_.

A small pale fist reached into her underwear and sock drawer, trying to depict where she had left it. Clasping something stiff, she smiled, grabbing a familiar sock and reached in to grasp the small clump of eraser she hid along with some old photographs of her parents. Even _if _Watari or L searched here, they would just think it was some odd souvenir her parents gave her, or had some petty meaning.

They hadn't had a clue; this is what would save the world's greatest detective.

Carefully putting it back in the spot not even Aiko was aware of, she slipped the dresser shut, determined to go to war if that was what it would take.

Firm knocks brought her out of her odd stupor, making her swiftly turn before striding to open them. Zipping up her hood she stood to take a breath before opening the door, revealing L clad in the same outfit perusal which only made her grin like an idiot. Yet, a musky scent drifted through her senses. "_Cologne?" _Emma thought before smirking.

"You smell awfully nice." Chiding the young male before stepping forward, letting him gaze at her choice of clothing that was made up of a sweater with grizzly bear ears and shorts with some converse.

"Yes, well. I thought special occasions deserved a bit of sprucing." The awkward man shrugged letting his eyes find interest in the swirls the carpet made under his toes. "Are you ready to depart now?"

"Ah, the great L is putting the moves on is he?" Emma joked and snickered. "Yeah, I'm ready to go. Speaking of which…" Brown eyes met with darker ones as she blanked. "Where…er.. are we going?"

Choosing to ignore her comment, he walked slowly behind her, slipping on a pair of worn out tennis shoes before a ghost of a smile captured his lips. "You will see." A slow pause before he tilted his neck that represented an owlish angle. "Furthermore, I do enjoy the taste in your sweater. It fits your character very nicely."

Gaping, Emma blinked and stopped walking for a moment, not knowing how to take the odd words. "Was that a backdoor compliment?"

"Come along, Emma." L replied swiftly before walking steadily ahead of her now, leading the way to the mystery date.

"It was _totally_ a backdoor compliment." Groaning in light humour Emma skipped after him, letting the chilly night air fill her lungs before playfully hitting his shoulder. "Idiot."

"Perhaps I am, after all." L sighed.

* * *

Letting out screeching howls, the Shinigami flew rapidly around the small apartment, glaring at the note book he held with distaste, as if the object was mocking him.

"Stupid little-!" The raspy voiced hissed, tossing the book to the floor as he heaved. Aiko's bones cracked together in jerky movements as dust started to partially fall from them, almost as if the monstrous beast was disintegrating slowly, like an eroding statue. "What a fool I will make of you!" The pen refused to come in contact with the pages of death and he found no explanation why.

Cracking his back upright to walk, he tucked the note book that was once on the ground back into his holster and made his way to a familiar headquarters.

_** It was war, now and he had the perfect pawn to sacrifice.**_

* * *

Groaning came from the small female as they walked down the now deserted streets of Japan. It scared her that even one of the most populated cities could feel like a ghost town. "L!" Emma cried, gazing at him. "Where are we _going?!" _The much smaller female looked up to the male, not being able to contain the smile at just seeing him so close to her after hours of hard labour he went through. Even if she wanted to complain to him about anything and everything.

"To the park." The slouched man stiffly stood as Emma gripped his shoulder.

"What!" Emma stood like stone, gaping at the bizarre man. "Why?"

"I wanted to talk about a few…things." Dark eyes clashed with brown as they slowly paced themselves again towards the children's park down the road.

"Well…er… okay, I mean. Sure if you want to." Blinking Emma didn't know what to make of the situation in the slightest, at first the man was proclaiming a suspicion, then a date? It was him who was giving her whiplash!

Finally making their way to the park, L slowly made his way over to the swings, awkwardly crouching on the limited space available.

Emma could only try to stifle the laughter that bubbled in her throat as she gently stood in front of him, leaning on the pole as she watched him sway slightly from the wind. "What would you like to talk about?"

"You're not going to swing?" L pondered out loud, balancing on his heels before taking out a lollipop and jamming it in his mouth.

"Nah, as much as my inner me desires to, I get nauseous." Emma attempted to explain softly, gazing up at the dark sky hoping to see some stars poking out.

"I… see." After a moment of hesitation came the low reply.

"What was it you wanted to discuss?" Emma reasoned, trying to get the awkward tension out of the way.

"Ah, yes." _Silence._

"Uh, L?" Emma tried, "Well?"

Another long period of silence before L cut in. "I am a very dangerous man."

"What?" Blinking, the girl glared at the perched being in front of her as if he grew multiple heads. "I'm aware of that, actually."

"Are you, really?" L reasoned with her, almost a silent challenge.

"Er…yes?" Fighting back, her tone became a bit more firm with hesitation than she had hoped for.

"Yet you still insist on having an intimate relation with me?"

"Whoa- wha-" Fire ravished Emma's cheeks as the blood rushed to her head. Blushing madly at his comments.

"Why?" He attempted again.

"Why what? You're not making sense!" Tone raising, Emma could only blubber like a fool.

"Neither do you."

"I am very self-aware of that and it's because of you so if you would kindly stop pointing out my flaws-!"

"Because of me?" L cut her off, eyes narrowing.

"I can't think correctly around you at all! I mean I try, and when I try to sound intelligent it gets me locked up, I'm at wits end, I try to impress you and it gets me humiliated… I feel… I feel like…!"

"You feel like?" L prodded, interrogating the girl.

"LIKE MATSUDA!" She cried, hands flying to her eyes as silence passed over the both of them.

"Oh." Silence before L continued ignoring the rumbles that wanted to escape his chest. "You're not like Matusda, I assure you. Similar qualities, but very, very different." The mumble around his lollipop was firm, yet… playful, as if holding something back?

"Different? Wait but?" It was now Emma's turn to question the odd man as he slouched away to the teeter totters.

"You are far more attractive."

"Oh how you_ swoon _me, L…" Emma grumbled before sitting on the other end of the mechanism.

The detective watched her, not saying a word. Eyes careful but firm as if surveying his options at this point. "Emma…"

The girl looked up from playing with the zipper on her hood, blinking at him using her name so forwardly. "Yea?"

"Do not doubt your capabilities. You have many redeeming qualities about you." The more he tried to make it sound like a compliment, the more it sounded like her own mother trying to guilt trip her into taking out the trash.

"Gee, thanks… I think." Emma apprehensively mumbled under her breath before finding interest in the cracks of the metal on the child toy.

"You're brilliant."

Brown eyes widened as she went back into gaping mode, staring at the detective in shock.

"However…" L continued, "As I may represent a sloth to you, you are starting to go under the impression of a fish."

"Watch out everyone, we have a ladies man over here." Sarcasm leaked around her voice as Emma laughed, playfully gazing at L in front of her. "You know, you're pretty cool, despite your backdoor compliments. I might not punch you in the face after all."

"Is this your way of flirting with me, Rivington?" He mumbled, tilting his head before gnawing on his thumb.

"Don't tempt me, L."

"It's _ryuzaki." _L chided before a dainty leg swiftly kicked his ankle, sending him off balance which resulted in him becoming a tangled up mess on the grass below.

"I'm a very dangerous woman, _Ryuzaki."_ Emma smiled using his words against him, as she rested her hand under her chin, watching him struggle to untangle himself.

The prideful detective glared up, only to let a small smile escape his lips as his foot swung up to knock her off the contraption also. Accidentally making her topple on top of him in one giant tangled mess.

"You dunder head I could have died!" Emma gasped trying to get the air back into her lungs once again as she sprawled around slipping as she tried to wiggle off him.

"I highly doubt that, it was only a 2% chance."

Emma groaned as she lifted her head off L's shoulder, only to blush at the closeness of their faces. "It was still a chance." She mumbled apprehensively, letting her stubborn childish side take over.

"One I was willing to make." L finished before shifting his body weight so he could use his right leg to tangle between hers and flip so he was on top.

Gasping as the air was knocked out of the petite girl a second time, Emma's eyes narrowed up at the detective. "What are your motives, sloth?"

"Returning the favour." Came the soft reply before his spidery hands removed some strands of hair out of her face, knocking off her hood.

"What favou- Mhmph!" Quietness enveloped both parties.

_ L had grasped the opportunity to kissed her._

Letting the closeness and warmth of the two entwine, Emma could only lay and relinquish to him and let her stomach twist and turn in butterflies.

Slowly pulling away, L gaped down at the young girl and blinked owlishly at his own actions.

"Where'd yea learn that one at?" Emma questioned, letting her voice whisper as she enjoyed the bittersweet moment they shared.

"I saw it in a movie Amane starred in once…"

"Oh my god, L!" Emma cried hopelessly before tossing him off her like a sack of potatoes and got up playfully punching him. "Such a child…" Letting out a stream of giggles as she shook her head, knowing they were both just as bad as the other in their own qualities.

The stubborn manipulative twit with the childish bratty fool. Who would of thought?

L could only gaze at the female as she giggled and shook her head, trying to rid of the leaves that tangled in her brown locks.

_ She would be the end of him. _He thought with a smile as she childishly took hold of his hand, letting their fingers interlock.

**End of Chapter.  
**

* * *

**A/N**: *Screeches* Okay, so part one is up! I thought I would get them to open up a bit to one another. The talk continues in part two! So stay tuned and read on my fellow fans~!

Thank you all who reviewed and keep them coming! I love hearing all of your thoughts ASJSKSHDHDLDHSJSH;DHSSHKHKAH. Seriously, you bunch are FANTASTIC! I post a chapter and the numbers of hits/view things I get are stunning! I think the last one was over 30 in less than 15 minutes! WOW!

I feel like we can all be some weird army or something. ;)

Don't be shy and drop a review! Peace out my homies~~~~


End file.
